A Family that Fights Forever, Stays Forever
by Vongola-Nicole
Summary: About Tsuna and his guardians. Trust is being tested. Friendship is on the line. And Vongola Decimo's future and life is at risk. Other mafia families also started to make their move. How will they face this? Full summary inside
1. PLOT

**Plot:**

After all the commotion has settled down in the Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada and his friends went back to Namimori. Sadly, something kept the guardians busy and they slowly forget their responsibilities as Vongola Decimo's Guardians.

Tsuna begins to realize new things and possibilities that he shouldn't even think about. And because of this, every time Tsuna goes home, he always looks like a sitting duck in the enemies eyes.

Will the Guardians be able to see things clearly? Or does their boss have t pay for their mistakes? Find out with your Dying Will~!

**NOTES!**

This happens after their fight with the Shimon Famiglia.

Tsuna is officially Vongola Decimo but doesn't take command until he graduates.

Mukuro is still in Vendicare.

Tsuna and the others are 15 while Hibari, Mukuro and Ryohei are 17.

I-pin and Lambo are now 6 yrs old.

Reborn and the arcobaleno are still in their baby form.


	2. Chap 1:The Day They All Start Pulling

**Chapter 1: The Day They All Start Pulling Away**

**

* * *

**

It's been a week since all the commotion in the mafia has finally settled down. Tsunayoshi Sawada and his friends were now back at the peaceful Namimori.

Tsuna thought that they would finally have a break from the mafia world but in the end, what happened that day was what Tsuna never thought of happening.

The day when his self-proclaimed right-hand-man joined the occult club, a club that is concerned with magic, aliens and other things that cannot be explained by science, he started to get more busy than usual. He changed…everything changed…

The day when the carefree and always cheerful rain became busy with baseball competitions, everything changed…

The day when the mysterious mist doesn't bother to visit the sky anymore, everything changed…

The day the energetic sun became blinded by his own thoughts, everything changed…

The day the distant clouds just distanced himself more from the sky, everything changed…

The day the lightning couldn't care for anything else but candies and treats, everything changed…

Tsuna felt…_alone_…But why would he feel that way? He had always been alone way before the no. 1 hitman, Reborn, intruded his life. He only had his mother and father before. He was _always_…_alone_…

Was he becoming too dependent? Was he getting used to having his friends with him almost all the time? But now, he started to regret. Regret that he ever made…friends…

* * *

A/N:

My idea for this story is that each chapter is short since I want to express an idea in a chapter more.

Please Review~!


	3. Chap 2: The day the Storm Become Still

**Chapter 2: The Day the Storm Became Still…**

**

* * *

**"Ah, Gokudera-kun! You look so happy and excited today. Anything you wanna share to me?" greeted the brunette curiously. "Yes, Juudaime! I just joined the occult club!" replied the storm guardian. "That's great then! I'm proud of you. You are now welcoming others in your world, Gokudera-kun!" smiled Decimo.

He was truly happy that his friend managed to open-up to some people rather than isolating himself from everything and everyone except for him and the other guardians. Their conversation was interrupted when a bunch of students opened the door.

"Gokudera-san!" Gokudera and Tsuna looked over at the opened door and saw a group of 6 people waving. "Gokudera-sempai! It's about time!" called out another guy named Mikoto, a freshman.

"Hai, hai…" Gokudera sighed and turned back at his boss, "Ja ne, Juudaime!" He bowed and ran toward the crowd.

Mikoto and the group glared back at Tsuna without Gokudera noticing. The brunette saw this and cried silently, "HHIIIEEE! What…the…"

After a few minutes, Tsuna saw Gokudera and ran up to him. "Are you gonna go home with me today, Gokudera-kun?" he asked. Gokudera bowed a couple of times while saying his sorry. "I'm terribly sorry Juudaime! I can't today since the occult club will do some investigation concerning some ghosts."

Tsuna stopped his friend and said that it was alright. He walked down the hall with only a few people left. He got out of school and looked back and sighed, "_It's just today Tsuna…" _he proceeded to walk out of the gates and back at his house…_alone_…

* * *

A/N:

Hope you liked it~!

Please Review too!


	4. Chap3: The Day The Rain Stopped Pouring

**Chapter 3: The Day The Rain Stopped Pouring…**

**

* * *

**

By the time Gokudera just left with the other members of the occult club, Tsuna approached his rain guardian. The brunette greeted, "Hey Yamamoto-kun!" "Ah! Yo, Tsuna! Can we talk later?" Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded in understanding, "The championship right?" Yamamoto grinned.

They were interrupted once again when somebody shouted, "Takeshi! Practice Time!" Yamamoto nodded at his teammates. He bid his 'good-bye' to Tsuna and ran towards the group. He left the classroom together with them, heading towards their destination.

Tsuna, on the other hand, watched them leave the room happily and enjoying themselves. First, it was Gokudera…now, Yamamoto…Tsuna can't actually blame the two since they also deserve a normal life like normal people.

Decimo walked over back to his seat and picked up his bag and left the room deciding to wait for his two best friends.

Tsuna, after waiting patiently, was approached by Yamamoto. "Gomen, Tsuna! I can't accompany you and Gokudera on your way back home because of our practice," Yamamoto apologized. Tsuna, upon hearing this, nodded and told him that he was fine with it. He waved his good-bye and decided to find the bomber.

He walked toward the occult club room and decided that he would wait in the corridor.

Tsuna sighed. He was now exiting the school gates and on his way home alone. No Gokudera and no Yamamoto to walk him off, laugh with him, or just plain talk about their day. It was just him. Not to mention, reborn wasn't there either.

Reborn left Tsuna for some unfinished business and it's been months. The arcobaleno just told his no-good student that he would just leave him for a few weeks.

A few weeks passed and still, Reborn wasn't back yet. Was his tutor abandoning him and teach another? That couldn't be helped. He _is _the world's no. 1 hitman in the world. Tsuna got too attached with the baby so much that the brunette was looking for the cure to the curse.

Tsuna just continued to walk home. Usually, Yamamoto would be there with him laughing and smiling while Gokudera was getting irritated at the swordsman. He can even imagine Reborn there sitting at his hair while patting Leon, the green chameleon.

He stopped at his thoughts when he realized that he was already home…home alone…

**A/N:**

**To ****pokermaniac039:** Thanks for liking my story. And don't worry. After I explain the situation Tsuna is in, the story will get longer. Just please bear with me. Thanks!

**To ****mayra-the-fox****: **As I said earlier, the story will get longer. Thank you!

**To those all who read my story but didn't review: **I am just explaining Tsuna's situation with his other guardians. After I that, the story will turn from short to long, but hopefully not too long. Things will get to stir up afterwards. Please be patient and bear with me~! And please try to review also. I'll really like that. Thanks again~!


	5. Chap4: The Day the Mist Never Bothered

**Chapter 4: The Day The Mist Never Bothered

* * *

**

The brunette went straight to his room after he got home. He was so exhausted from the mixed feelings he had while walking home. Tsuna took off his uniform and jumped towards his warm comforting bed.

This time when he walked home, it felt like the school was so far away from his house. It usually feels like a few minutes with _them_ along… Ever since reborn left, he kinda missed the arcobaleno. He missed how the arcobaleno whams him in the head, how he missed when the arcobaleno was there beside him, and if not beside him, watching from a distance.

The brunette can't help missing the baby. Despite the times when the hitman always torture him and makes his life a living hell, that can't be helped right? His tutor _is _the world's no. 1 hitman in the whole mafia-no- the whole world!

Tsuna was now getting quite curious about his mist guardians. Usually, Chrome Dokuro would come and visit. Or Mukuro will posses Chrome's body and go to Tsuna's room to _try_ and posses the teen. Tsuna giggling a little, remembering the old times about his mist guardian (male), failing to possess his body.

He stopped and thought about things. Why was Chrome not showing up anymore? And Mukuro? Could something have happened to them?

He stopped in his thought when he heard certain voices downstairs that made him want to cry.

"Lambo-sama is so great! You should be glad Lambo-sama let's you carry his things!"

"Lambo! Mean! I-Pin punish you!"

"Tsu-kun~! We're home~!"

"Tsuna-nii! Tadaima!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Ohayo Gozaimasu~! I had trouble with our internet so it won't open the website. Because of this, it took me a little longer to update. Thank you for supporting~!


	6. Chap5: Encourage Me

**Chapter 5: Encourage Me…

* * *

**

Tsuna wiped off the tears that were flowing from his eyes, "_They're home…"_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Tsuna stood up and opened the door. A young boy with brown hair showed up and entered the room, "Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna looked at the boy with a smile but the boy already saw through it. He sat next to his onii-san and asked worriedly, "Ne, Tsuna-nii…daijoubu?"

Tsuna looked at the boy who was sitting next to him with surprised eyes, "Daijoubu, Fuuta. Nandemonai." Fuuta still felt sadness in the brunette's eyes but decided that all he could do now for his onii-san is to cheer him up.

Fuuta, after deciding, stoop and grabbed Tsuna's wrist. "Let's go downstairs Tsuna-nii! We brought home pizza and Lambo might eat it all if we don't hurry up!" he said as he pulled Tsuna.

Fuuta looked at his Tsuna-nii to see if he managed to spark a little light in Tsuna. The brunette sighed and showed a heart warming smile. He chuckled, "You're right. We better go then, na Fuuta?"

The boy smiled and Tsuna went together with him downstairs still giggling at the idea of Lambo finishing all the pizza and looked fat like a round cow ball!

* * *

**A/N:**

Soooooo Sooooorrryyyyyy! I have some chapters that are too long and too short in the near future. This chapter is an example. So please forgive my brain for thinking like this!


	7. Chap6: Worry

**Chapter 6: Worry…**

Tsuna had fun. Fuuta was eating pizza beside him. Lambo and I-pin did their regular routine, which is always arguing. His mother, Nana Sawada, was just smiling at them while complementing how yummy and delicious the pizza was.

At that moment, the brunette forgot his doubts and worries earlier. He felt warm again just seeing his family here with him. He also joined in by trying to stop Lambo from picking up a fight with I-pin, and just plain laugh when his mother tells him how the 4 of them were shopping.

Afterwards, Tsuna helped his mother wash the dishes and clean the table. Fuuta was beside him the whole time like a little chick following its mommy. Fuuta was still keeping an eye at the brunette and makes him laugh every once in a while.

Finally it was night time. Tsuna cradled the three kids namely, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. The boy didn't want to get separated but was forced when the brunette smiled sweetly at him while saying that everything was gonna be alright.

Later on, Tsuna went back to his room after. He decided that he should take a warm bath to relax his body. After he finished his warm bath, he launched himself at his bed and wanted its comfort to drift him off to sleep.

Unfortunately, he's mind was full of worries. Question after question kept on popping in his mind. Not only this, but he was also terrified because his Hyper Intuition tells him that once he sleeps, everything will change and something terrible will happen.

"If reborn were here," Tsuna thought, "what would he tell me?" The brunette shared at the ceiling and could only think that Reborn might bomb him, kick him, electrify him and many more horrible ways if he kept on worrying.

Tsuna shook off the feeling of his worries and doubt. He let his consciousness go and fly off to dream land. But even in his dreams, darkness could be found…

A/N:

I just got back from our Retreat in 'Word of Life'. This is what I wrote during our stay there. I was pretty busy so I am going to ask for forgiveness if my chapters can be too short or too long. Thank you~!

Please REVIEW~!


	8. Chap7: Dream? More Like A Nightmare!

**Chapter 7: Dream? More Like A Nightmare!**

"Aaahhh!" the brunette screamed as he shot up from his bed. He was sweating…A LOT! He has no recollection of his dream but one thing was for sure. It was _no_ dream, but a horrifying nightmare.

Tsuna sat on his bed and tugged his knees to his chest. He was shivering. He was afraid that he might get back to the nightmare once he was asleep. He was rocking himself back and forth to calm down even for a little bit.

The brunette heard footsteps and as the doctor shut open, there in the door stood his caring mother, Nana Sawada. "K-K-Kaa-san…" Tsuna whispered. Nana walked towards her loving son and hugged him while whispering.

"It's just a nightmare, Tsu-kun. Everything's alright…"

Tsuna felt warm inside now that he has someone comforting him. He let that same warmth coming form his mother to cradle him and ease the pain. Nana treated her son like when he was still a young baby. She hummed an all too familiar lullaby, hoping her sweet Tsu-kun would go back to sleep.

She noticed that recently, her son was mostly depressed. And every time he gets home, she would always expect some visitor or friends. But recently, there was none. The boys that would always hang-out with her son were no longer coming to visit.

Could they be busy? If so, why were like things back to the way they used to. The time when Tsuna had no friends and only have a mother and a father to share a smile with.

Minutes later, Mrs. Sawada felt her son's tensed body finally relaxing. She looked over to her son's face and saw a peaceful angel sleeping. She smiled and placed the brunette back to his bed. She placed the cover over her son and kissed his forehead.

She slowly and quietly walked towards the door to get her own sleep. But before she closed the door, she whispered, "Goodnight Tsu-kun…and sleep well…"

A/N:

OHAYO! I'd say…this is a short one…

REVIEW~!

..

..

..

V


	9. Chap8: A Sun That Stopped Shinning

**Chapter 8: A Sun that Stopped Shinning…

* * *

**

**_Tsuna's POV:_**

I opened my eyes slowly as I scratched my head. Slowly, I regained my memories of what happened last night. I had an awful nightmare about something I can't even remember. _Yawn~!_ Man, I'm still sleepy… I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was still 6 am.

…

6 am?

…

WHAT? I woke up _this _early? Today? On my own? That was a breaking record! Mom would usually wake me up at 7:30 am. School still starts at 8 am so why rush? I took my time bathing and changing clothes. I went down stairs and greeted my mother who was really shocked and at the same time proud that I woke up early.

"Tsu-kun take care of yourself ok?" I heard my mom tell me as I was leaving. I smiled back to her, "Hai! (Yes!)" I walked toward Namimori High. It was relaxing as I took my time in going to school. Surprisingly, I heard a voice I wouldn't have expected to meet.

"EXTREME!"

I saw Onii-san jogging and when he turned, h saw me. He jogged towards me with a smile, "Oi, Sawada! You woke up early to the EXTREME!" I smiled back at him and nodded. It was strange…I feel like there was something wrong with Onii-san just by looking at him. Could it be hyper Intuition? I took all my courage as I asked him, "Onii-san…is something wrong?"

Onii-san blinked his eyes in surprise. He looked down not looking at me in the eyes, "Uhm…I…I need to go Sawada! See you later!"

He jogged away from me. It was really strange and I felt really sad. Onii-sama wasn't the type of person who would get sad or disappointed or pure angry easily. He didn't even add the word "EXTREME!" to his last sentence towards me!

First Gokudera-kun…Next, Yamamoto-kun…Then, Chrome and Mukuro…Now, it's Onii-san… What have I done? … Am I the cause of this?

**Normal POV:**

Afterwards, Tsuna notices that Ryohei wasn't adding 'EXTREME!' much anymore. His sun was starting to loose its shine and he can't even do anything about it. "Damn it! I am very much useless…powerless! Shit!" he told himself in irritation. He missed how everything was before. Was he to blame his guardians to act this way?

* * *

**A/N:**

**To onlyhumank** – Don't worry! Soon it'll be longer~!

**To sakuneko** – Thank you for your complement. Reborn will show up sooner or later so stay tuned!

**To shinnifura-chan** – I thought that I would give Tsuna a problem that is similar to a teenager. Anyhow, I hope this story could help you if you are really almost the same as Tsuna.

**To mayra-the-fox **– Thanks for your praise. I would try and update soon so don't worry~!

**To everyone who read this story but **_didn't_** review** – Thank you for reading and please at least try to review. I would very much appreciate it. If anybody has any idea about my story, please tell me whether in message or review.

**Thank you all for supporting and please stay with me to the EXTREME!**

**God bless us all…**


	10. Chap9: Here We Go Again

**Chapter 9: Here We Go Again…

* * *

**

Ever since yesterday, Decimo noticed his two best friends smiling happily. They weren't forced to smile, it was a smile they hadn't shown Tsuna for a LONG LONG time. Tsuna became envious.

From morning until afternoon, Gokudera and Yamamoto haven't hung out with him or even talk with him. They were too busy with their own new friends/groupies.

Tsuna felt jealous. Jealous how other people now can get to talk, have fun or get close to his two guardians. Jealous, that the ever cheerful rain isn't smiling carefree at him anymore. Jealous, that the storm wasn't there to brag about being the best right-hand man ever in the Vongola history. He almost wished that he didn't make them his guardians. Heck! Tsuna even wished that he wasn't involved in the mafia!

There was one person he blamed for getting him involved. Not Reborn, not his father, not the ninth but Vongola Primo. The brunette even thinks that maybe the world really hated him. Why does Vongola Primo have to make a family here in Japan which caused him to be born with his blood! He sighed.

The day seemed dull for Tsuna. He was now going to the rooftop carrying his lunch. He opened the knob and took a sit at the edge. He picked up his chopsticks and was about to eat when a smoke suddenly rose.

"What the-"

Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw five men in suits wearing night ray visions. "Time to die Vongola Decimo!" one shouted as they all attacked Tsuna at the same time. The brunette knew this would be a long, tiring and troublesome day.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the long wait~! Thank you for sticking with me this far and I really appreciate it. If you are also writing your own story, I hope I can give you some inspiration. For those who are in the same situation as Tsuna, I hope I can give you some ideas on how to handle or even solve it.

**God Bless Us and Take care~!**


	11. Chap10: Killing Attempts!

**Chapter 10: Killing Attempts**

_Huff…Huff…_ Tsuna was panting as his dying will flames settled down. He took out the five mafioso without causing any heavy damage at the school. If the school _was_ damaged, the brunette knew that hell would brake loose and for sure, that a certain skylark would hunt him down like a wild animal. He guessed that the one who released the gas earlier was no other than these men he just fought with. When he went a little closer, he saw a Famiglia crest unknown to him. "_HHIIIEEE! I'm being targeted!"_

_

* * *

_"Yes Boss! Decimo defeated our men even in a thick smoke."

"I understand."

"Roger that Boss!" _click!_

The figure turned-off his cellphone and went back on watching a certain brunette.

"All I gotta do now is find your weakness Vongola Decimo, and our Famiglia will finally reign supreme…"

* * *

The brunette was now looking for his guardians to warn them about other mafia families. As he was walking down the hall, he heard voices in a corner.

"Do you know that No-goo Tsuna?"

"Yeah, I know him. He is the one causing Takeshi those bruises right?"

"Yeah, that one. I bet he makes Takeshi fight those bullies for him. He's making use of Takeshi's soft nature. He's such a bastard!"

"I pity those who he uses just for revenge…"

With that said, Tsuna ran off. Was he causing _that_ much problem?

* * *

School ended and the brunette rushed to the baseball field. He caught no signs of his guardian but instead met glares from other players. "Well, well, well… is it isn't dame-Tsuna. What do you want here?" a player no. 1 said. "I'm l-looking for Y-Yamamoto-kun…" Tsuna answered. Another member stepped forward, "He's busy fool! Get lost!" Tsuna shrugged. "He's busy so don't get ever near him again, got that? He's now even enjoying his life! And we're not planning on letting him suffer because of you anymore!" dared another player with a baseball bat at his hand. "If you ever do…be prepared to get bruises all over your body that you almost wished that you never even lived!" warned player no. 1.

Tsuna walked away in a brisk pace. After Tsuna was out of sight, Yamamoto came out of the changing room, not knowing that Tsuna was there a moment ago. "You guys ready to practice?" Yamamoto asked with his regular smile. The players looked at him with a smile and nodded. They rushed towards the best baseball player in Namimori High.

He left trying not to shed tears and ran towards the occult club room. While he was walking down the hall, he stopped and tried to stop himself from tearing anymore tears. _"He's busy fool! Get lost!" Tsuna shrugged. "He's busy so don't get ever near him again, got that? He's now even enjoying his life! And we're not planning on letting him suffer because of you anymore!" _

Those words hurt him big time. He felt sad, sad that all what the players said was all true. He was the reason why Yamamoto has wounds all over. _Damn that mafia!_ He screamed in his mind. "Maybe Yamamoto-kun would've had a happy and blissful life if I hadn't got him involved with me and mafia…" Tsuna uttered under his breath.

After some more minutes walking, he finally arrive the room of the occult club.. He saw a piece of paper in the door which read, 'Not in, try later!' Tsuna's chest tightened. Even the occult club was doing their best to protect Gokudera from him.

The baseball club and the occult club were doing all they can to protect their friend. Something the brunette thought that he failed to do. "I'll be going home alone from now on, won't I…" he murmured.

* * *

The brunette sighed. He was just about to leave the campus when a pair of bullets missed him by an inch. Tsuna saw two men with guns. He immediately went into hyper will mode and dodged the new bullets being fired at him. The two men dropped their guns and wielded their scythes (they just appeared out of nowhere?). The blade was covered with dying will flames. One has storm flames while the other had the rain flames.

"Why don't you stop resisting Vongola? We'll make your death quick so you won't feel a thing!" said the man with storm flames.

The other one just laughed and showed an evil grin. He launched himself at the brunette and swinged his scythe. "You're becoming incredibly slow Vongola!" he taunted an he gave the brunette a scratch on his face.

"_Damn it! They're fast!" _Tsuna cursed as he punched the duo in front of him as hard as he could, "…but not fast enough…" He used his Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition to freeze his opponents hands and legs. The two lost their consciousness on the process so Tsuna failed to find out which Famiglia they came from. Tsuna decided that it would be safer if he gets out of there and fast! He went out of dying will mode and ran towards his house without looking back.

* * *

"Not bad Decimo…" muttered a man with binoculars. "…but all great mafioso's always _have_ ha weakness…" He lowered his binoculars and dialed a number in his cellphone.

"_Yes?"_

"Decimo is on his way there. You ready?"

"_Yes sir. We are currently prepared for him."_

"Remember… _DON'T_ kill him. Find out his weakness and his potential. He is bound to have one."

"_Roger!"

* * *

_

Tsuna was now walking home hoping nothing extraordinary happens to him…again… Mafia families must be very persuasive to want him dead now. "_Sigh…A lot has been happening. Not to mention I can't get near to Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun." _Tsuna felt a presence, thanks to his hyper Intuition. He quickly swallowed two pills and wore his X-Gloves.

"Die," was all the man said as he extracted a metal chain with a sharp blade at the end. Tsuna barely dodged the attack, "_Man! He's fast and not to mention strong too!" _The man swiftly controlled the chains barely letting the brunette rest and counter back at him. _"Good thing the box weapons and bow animals are yet to be founded!" _Tsuna mentally said to himself. He knew that if this man would have a box animal, he would've had a harder time.

Tsuna evaded the last swing and landed on his feet and stared at the man in front of him. "_This isn't good…" _he thought, clenching his hands,_ "…if this continues, I'm sure dead meat!" _Without any warning, the man was already behind and was about to attack. Decimo let his hyper intuition take over and managed to evade the man's attack and at the same time, managed to release his X-Burner.

_BOOOOMMMM!_

Tsuna successfully defeated his opponent. He was now covered in bruises and scars. Not to mention, he was almost out of stamina. He walked over to the man who was still trying to stay conscious. "Who are you?" he asked in a demanding voice. The man smirked and looked directly into the brunette's chocolate brown eyes, "My name is Clovis and I swear that I would defeat you Vongola Decimo!"

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as a puff of smoke appeared surrounding his enemy. As the smoke settled, the man named Clovis was no where to be seen. He decided to just et it be and he quickly ran back to his house hoping that he wouldn't pass any more mafioso or else he's doomed.

* * *

"Good work Clovis. We now know his extreme potential."

"No problem Sir Williams! I'm just glad that I get be helpful."

The man named Williams looked at his subordinate and took a napkin from his pocket. He wiped off the dirt in the younger man's face.

"I'm really thankful that you managed to return back to me Clovis…"

"Thank you…onii-sama…"

* * *

**A/N: **

What do you think? To shabby? Old-school? Too long? Too short? Need some more details? Please review or PM me~!


	12. Chap11:My Guardians My Frineds

**Chapter 11: My Guardian? My Friends?

* * *

**

The following day, Tsuna firmly decided that whatever happens, he has to find and talk with his two guardians and friends. He knows that his friends deserve a normal life but come on! It isn't right for them to forget about him!

The brunette waited patiently for the lunch bell to have a long talk with his guardians/friends. He has to warn them. He has to! He must! He made a promise that he'll protect them no matter what and he intends on keeping the promise.

Ever since his fight with Enma, he almost lost his friends. But thank to some miracle, all of them were still alive. Decimo used a lot of money, reasoning, death glaring, shouting, demanding, and not to mention that he needed to release his deadly aura just to make the Vendicare release everyone. He mentally thanked the gods that they let him succeed this time. It was rare to find Tsuna lucky.

_RRIIIINNNGGGG!_

"It's finally lunch time!" Tsuna quickly stood up from his desk and walked towards Yamamoto and Gokudera in a brisk pace. Just before he was going to say something, the two were surrounded by their club members.

Irritated at this, he decided to grab the duo and drag them to the rooftop, where he hadn't been with his friends for a long time. Finally reaching their destination, the rooftop, Tsuna allowed the two to talk. "Tsuna, what's he matter? I still got to practice so maybe later?" "Tenth! I've got to go meet with the occult club since we are going investigating about things!"

"And me?" Tsuna asked in a low tone. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at the brunette in confusion. "What about me!" Tsuna snapped, "I'm truthfully glad abot the two of you getting a break but why do you have to ignore me?" Yamamoto was the one who spoke up first.

"Tsuna, we're just living a normal life!"

"!" _And being with me in the past wasn't considered a normal life?_

"Juudaime, as I hate to admit it, but baseball-freak here is right. It's the first time I've had this much fun!"

"!" _So does that mean that all those times we spent together weren't fun? All those smiles where fake?_

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. His chest hurts like hell. "I see…" he said not looking at either of the teens in front of him. "J-Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. "I get it. You're happy. You've finally had a normal life. I'm sorry…" Tsuna apologized and turned around and ran to the door.

"O-Oi! Tsuna!" Yamamoto grabbed the brunette's shoulder but his hand were slapped away by none other than Tsuna himself. "I understand…"

With that said, Tsuna ran away. He cared less where he'd end up to but all he wants was to run. Run away from this pain that he doesn't understand. But…it was all true. The words that escaped his friends mouths were all…true…

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey, Hey~! Poor Tsuna… What'll happen to him now? Now that even his friends said that they weren't ignoring Tsuna but they were just living their normal lives? _NORMAL? _If you didn't understand something, please tell me and I'll gladly explain~!

Please REVIEW~!


	13. Chap12: The Drawing

**Chapter 12: The Drawing…

* * *

**

Tsuna walked home alone since. He doesn't bother other people anymore. He ate alone at the school's roof. He entered and exited school grounds alone. And since that last fight with some crazy-assassin-mafia wanna be who called himself Clovis, he was always ambushed at the same place and fought them head-on alone.

Tsuna had faced the truth. Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei, Hibari…they must've forgotten about him already.

He snapped back at reality when he heard a knock at his door. He was on his bed wrapping/bandaging his wounded side and arms. He opened the door not realizing that he doesn't have a t-shirt on to hide the bruises. Brown eyes greeted him at his door step. It was Fuuta!

Fuuta looked at his onii-san's face to his onii-san's arms, torso and legs. _'What happened? How?' _Fuuta thought. The boy looked like he was about to cry at the sight. The brunette HAS to do something and quick!

Decimo patted the boy's head wearing his usual smile. "I'm fine Fuuta. You don't have to worry, I'll be up and running as always later," he said repeating the words that he, himself, wished were true. He wasn't at all fine. He was injured both in the out side and the in side. he was in deep pain and he is still bleeding inside.

But he doesn't want Fuuta, who is still too young for him to get involved with mafia, to worry about the brunette. Tsuna guided the tearing boy inside his room so that the both of them could sit down. After finally calming the boy down, Fuuta started to draw on a piece of paper.

While he was doing something in the paper, Tsuna took this chance to grab a shirt and wear it before the boy would be finished. When Fuuta was done, he saw that his Tsuna-nii wore an all too familiar shirt. It was the shirt that he gave Tsuna as a thank you gift. The same shirt that needed some monthly savings. The shirt is plain orange with some stripes of blue. I was short sleeved but was still warm for some reason because of the cloth that was used to make it.

Fuuta stood up carrying the paper and walked towards the brunette. "Yes Fuuta? Is something the matter?" asked the brunette with a smile. Fuuta gave the paper to the brunette. The drawing… Tsuna was there with Gokudera and Yamamoto who were arguing. Then, Ryohei was on one side punching the air probably shouting 'EXTREME'. Chrome was on another side with Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. Bianchi, Fuuta, Giannini, Kyoko, Haru and his parent were even there. It was lively. Bellow the drawing, there was a title. "Family…" Tsuna read in a low voice.

Tsuna looked down at Fuuta and saw his smile, "We're always here for you Tsuna-nii!" The brunette felt tears in his eyes. He bent down and hugged the boy not too tight in his arms. "Thank you Fuuta…Thank you…"

* * *

**A/N:**

So what do you think? Too plain? Too boring? Please review~!


	14. Chap13: Where Art Thou Reborn?

**Chapter 13: Where Art Thou Reborn?**

* * *

Somewhere in Japan Airlines…

A small figure was now walking down the airport. He was wearing a neat black suit and a fedora hat. A green healthy chameleon was sitting at the figure's fedora but he looked like he doesn't mind.

The figure stopped as he was greeted by the bright blue sky. "_Assassins kept coming Dame-Tsuna. You better still be alive." _He sighed at his thoughts. _"You'll be alright. What was I even thinking? Of course he's alive since he has his guardians.. But are those _stupid and idiotic _guardians doing their job properly?"_

* * *

Namimori High 2-A…

"Sawada! Answer number 2 on the board now!"

Tsuna stood up and went to the blackboard. He later on heard murmurs of his classmates like…_I bet his answer's wrong again! … He _IS _no-good-Tsuna after all! … Ahahaha! He's really lame! _The murmurs stopped when they realized the brunette answering the question given CORRECTLY!

They were all dumbstruck at the teen's performance. Even Gokudera and Yamamoto looked surprised. Everyone stopped what ever they were doing and turned their full attention to the blackboard. No one but Kyoko noticed that her friend's eyes looked dull…no…that's not it. Tsuna's eyes looked…looked…DEAD… The usual everyday Tsuna would have sparkling life no matter what happens. But now, it was totally different. "_I wonder what happened…"_she wondered as she kept an eye for him through out the school period.

* * *

It has been two straight weeks since Tsunayoshi Sawada was fighting alone. He even waits for the enemy at the same place! Luckily, he haven't been seriously injured from his battles. He only received some scratches and non-major injuries.

Tsuna was on his way home but was stopped at the same place he was attacked. The brunette saw the man that disappeared right in front of him again. "C-Clovis…" The man smirked acknowledging the name.

After a few minutes and some noises, a siren was heard…

* * *

_RING! RING!_

"Hello? Sasagawa residence, Kyoko here. How can I help you?"

"Kyoko! Bad News! Bad News!"

"H-Haru-chan?"

"R-Reborn-san told me t-that T-Tsuna-san is….."

"silence…. Y-You're joking…right?..."

* * *

**A/N:**

Ok! Finally done~! Please review to the EXTREME!

Hibari: Do it or I'll bit you to death!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ I'll invade you in your dreams if you don't~!

Hibari: What're you doing here Pineapple?

Mukuro: Who are you calling 'Pineapple' Mr. I'm-sacred-to-sakura-trees?

Hibari: I'll bite you to death!

Mukuro: Bring it on~! Kuffufu~

Me: SHUT UP!


	15. Chap14: Responsibilities

**Chapter 14: Responsibilities…**

* * *

Two girls were running the hospital corridor which was just around the corner. The two of them ran towards a familiar woman with long pink hair. "Kyoko! Haru!" exclaimed the woman with pink hair. "Bianchi-san! Is Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko asked but didn't continue. Reborn looked at the women who were extremely worried, "He's now stable Kyoko, Haru." The two sighed in relief that their friend was no longer in any danger. Or so they thought…

"I-pin worried…" uttered a small Chinese girl who was sitting in a bench. "Lambo's hungry! Let's go eat!" shouted a boy in cow-print and afro hair. A door opened and a doctor with a nurse by his side stepped out the room. The doctor looked at the very worried people out side the patient's room. He looked at them saying, "He's now fine but its up to him if he wakes up or not. I'm terribly sorry." And he left.

Nana Sawada felt tears flowing from her eyes. Bianchi went over to the woman and comforted her. Kyoko and Haru entered the brunette's room and saw machines surrounding him. Wires were everywhere and they hear the machines beeping. At least their friend was safe. Kyoko walked over and saw an oxygen mask covering Tsuna's mouth. Haru saw many tubes that were attached at the brunette's arms, wrists and chest. Now, they were more worried. Cause it looks like the machines are the only reason why he was still alive.

They scanned Tsuna's face and one can be easily fooled that the said teen was just sleeping. Right now, this very moment, they knew Tsuna was still fighting. He was always fighting, fighting to protect everyone. Outside, Bianchi looked at Reborn as he walked away. "What have you guys done…" she uttered as she entered the room with the mother.

* * *

"Yo Gokudera!" greeted Yamamoto. Gokudera on the other hand growled, "What is it now baseball-freak?" Yamamoto glanced around looking for a specific teen, "It looks like Tsuna's absent today. Shall we go visit him later on?" "I thought you have practice today," said the bomber. "None today~!" he answered. "How about you?" Yamamoto asked. " You don't have any meetings with the occult club later on?" Gokudera 'tsk'-ed, "You still don't know me well baseball-freak. I'll go to the ends of the earth just for Juudaime. A stupid club can't stop me!"

_SLAM!_

And the door shut open revealing the EXTREME boxer. "Oi! Octopus-head! Yamamoto! Have you seen Kyoko to the EXTEME? I EXTREMELY couldn't find her!" Gokudera scowled, "Oi! Don't call me that turf-top!" While Yamamoto, being all too nice with everybody, just smiled. "We haven't sempai, sorry!" With that said, the boxer left jogging his way to nobody-knows-where.

_RRRIIIINNGGGGG!_

The bell rang signaling the resume of classes. After a couple of minutes, Kyoko entered the room. The teacher excused her since this was the only time she was late for a class. The girl quickly sat on her designated seat and ignored every voice that she could hear. Hana, being a loyal friend, got worried and decided to approach her after classes.

* * *

**…Time skip…The end of classes…**

Hana stoop up and walked over to her friend, "Hey Kyoko…you know you could tell me anything right? Is something bothering you? Please…" Kyoko showed a fake smile to her best friend, "Hana-chan… actually… Tsuna-kun…" "What about him?" Hana asked.

"Tsuna-kun is…"

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto were now on their way to the brunette's house. "It's been a while since I've been here!" Yamamoto laughed. "I wonder why Juudaime isn't in class today…" Gokudera wondered. "And I see you still care about Tsuna, Hayato…" The two guardians turned and saw the 'Poison Scorpion' Bianchi standing in the doorstep. Gokudera shrugged and fainted due to some… what you'd call "PAINFUL" memories. You readers know what I mean…

Bianchi stepped out of the door and lifted her half-brother. "You're coming too Takeshi," she said still dragging her unconscious brother. When they entered, Yamamoto saw Ryohei sitting on a couch in front of the sun arcobaleno. Next to him was the shy mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro. And lastly, by the corner he saw the fearsome prefect, Hibari Kyoya. Yamamoto decided to sit next to the unconscious storm guardian. Reborn sipped his coffee and placed them on the table. "Do you know that you are Dame-Tsuna's Guardians?"

"Of course to the extreme!" shouted the boxer while the rest only nodded. " Do you know your responsibilities _as _guardians?" he continued to ask. "To protect Juudaime…" muttered Gokudera as he recovered from the trauma. "So could someone _please_ explain why you are Dame-Tsuna's guardians IF you can't even do your job **right**?" Reborn said, accidently rising his voice on the last part.

He received a lot of "huh?", "eh?" and some silence. Reborn slapped his face, " You have no idea what I'm talking about do you…" Everyone shook their head while Hibari just stayed quiet. "Does…Oh never mind…" reborn sighed and continued, "I would like to take your Vongola Rings and leave the position as Vongola Decimo's guardians."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"EEEHHHHH?"

"W-Why?" Chrome asked shocked at what Reborn suddenly said. "Why you ask?" Reborn glared. "You all don't have the right to protect Decimo anymore. All of you have been slacking around! And you call yourselves guardians of **the Great Decimo**?" Reborn raised his voice in anger. "But-!" Gokudera was cut off by the arcobaleno. "But what! But you guys won the ring battle against the Varia? But you guys were acknowledged by the 1st generation guardian? But you all stayed with Tsuna in his hardships? But you all went against the Millefiore for the sake of your boss? **But what!" **shouted the irritated and oh-so-pissed-off hitman. His hands were shaking trying to hold in but failed since he was accidently releasing 2/4 of his anger.

Hibari just threw his ring to the baby like he didn't care which was true. Chrome slowly removed the ring and also handed it over with sadness in her eyes. Yamamoto painfully placed his ring in the table. He didn't want to do it. He really didn't. But he still wanted to live so he just gave it to the baby. Gokudera cursed under his breath as he also returned his Storm Ring against his will. And lastly, Ryohei also gave the ring seeing no other option.

"Does boss know about this?" Chrome asked. "No…He doesn't know yet but I will tell him as soon as he-" the hitman was stopped when the door opened revealing a sweating Kyoko. "Reborn-san!" she exclaimed. "Kyoko! Where were you to the EXTREME?" yelled the boxer but was completely ignored by the girl. Kyoko proceeded to walk towards the arcobaleno together with Haru. "Tsuna-san's finally awake!" Haru reported with what you'd call 'tears of joy'. Reborn lowered his fedora, "Excellent..perfect timing…"

'_AWAKE? Tsuna/Boss/Sawada/Tenth/Herbivore was…sleeping?' _everyone thought. Without anymore delays, the ex-guardians followed the two girls running with Reborn on Kyoko's shoulder. Once they meet the brunette, they hopefully get their answers from either him or Reborn.

* * *

**A/N:**

I just got back from our DVBS (daily vacation bible study) in Guinzadan. Here is the next chapter. I just typed it today since they didn't have any computers there so I wasn't able to type any but I was able to write down many chapters in my notebook. I hope you stay tuned!

Please review~!


	16. Chap15: Truth Finally Revealed!

**Chapter 15: Truth Finally Revealed...**

* * *

" And where exactly is Juudaime?" Gokudera asked while running. "In the hospital," Haru answered his question without bothering to look back. When they heard that the brunette was in the hospital, they knew this wasn't a good thing. They all panicked as to why their boss, which is now no longer their boss, was in the hospital.

* * *

**Namimori Hospital…**

"Reborn~!" Bianchi called out. Bianchi was surprised to see Gokudera and the others. Thankfully, she was wearing shades. "Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto demanded. Bianchi led them to a room with a name plate with a written name, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. But before they entered, Bianchi spoke. "Please go easy on Tsuna, ok?"

As the group entered, they saw Nana Sawada, I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta. They were surrounding a bed. And there, in the middle, in the bed, sat Vongola Decimo alive and awake but there were many tubes and machines around and connected to the brunette.

"M-Mina? (E-Everyone?)" Tsuna spoke. He was surprised to see his friends there right in front of him. Reborn jumped to the teen's spiky brown hair and made himself comfortable. "Juudaime! What happened?" asked the ex-storm guardian. Tsuna just remained quiet. "Tsuna, we want to help you," the ex-rain guardian spoke. Tsuna shrugged. _Help? They wanted to help him? _"Oi Sawada! Answer us to the EXTREME!" shouted the ex-sun guardian. The brunette looked up to his so called 'loyal friends'. "Onii-san! Please don't be hard on Tsuna-kun!" scolded Kyoko, which never happens often. "Tsuna-san's been though too much so don't dare on blaming him on anything!" Haru also scolded.

"Stupid woman! Urusai! (Shut up!)" shouted Gokudera at Haru. The girl shivered and ran towards her 'knight-now-wounded-in-shinning-armor. "How are you feeling Dame-Tsuna?" asked the sun arcobaleno. "Fine Reborn…" Tsuna replied. Reborn 'hmp'-ed and kicked his student right on the head real hard. "Ittai!" winced Tsuna as he rubbed the sore spot where his Spartan tutor hit him. "Reborn! Could you _please_ stop dropping, kicking, smashing and anything painful to me and my head so hard before I suffer from any brain damage?" Tsuna complained. Reborn snickered, "Can't help it! It's just so amusing~!" the hitman teased. Tsuna couldn't do anything but sigh.

"Would someone_ please_ explain things to the EXTREME?" Ryohei yelled as he punched the air. Tsuna noticed something…off… He glared at Reborn which caused the ex-guardians to be surprised. Their loving ex-boss was _GLARING_ at Reborn! The no. 1 hitman in the whole world. Their kind and soft-hearted ex-boss was _glaring_! The sun arcobaleno took out a familiar black, rectangular case and gave it to his student.

All the guardians became quiet as their ex-boss took the black case with confusion. The atmosphere tensed and Decimo felt it. Tsuna looked around and saw his guardians' faces. They were full of sadness, guilt and…regret… The brunette opened the case hoping that his intuition was wrong. His eyes widened and his hands shivered. "What's the meaning of _this _Reborn…" the teen asked with a deadly and demanding monotone voice which was very rare to be used by their boss. "You'll have to need _new _and _responsible _guardians Dame-Tsuna," Reborn told him while lowering his fedora.

Tsuna looked at his guardian, "I already have my trustworthy guardians right here with me Reborn. I don't need anyone else." The guardians felt an arrow hit them in their chests. Even after what they had done to him, he was still considering them as his comrades. "And by responsible you mean they let you fight numerous times _alone_? Not to mention _everyday_?" Reborn stated. "Nandeste? Juudaime has been fighting everyday?" Gokudera looked over to his ex-boss and saw a hint of guilt in his eyes. "Is that how you got here boss?" Chrome asked. "I-It was m-my fault Reborn…not theirs…" Tsuna said with a low voice.

"So I'll also blame you for getting yourself stabbed and slashed all over you body, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as he looked at his student's eyes to the ex-guardians. "S-stabbed…" Ryohei murmured. "S-slashed?" Yamamoto uttered. "All over Juudaime's body…" Gokudera said in a whisper. The arcobaleno sighed, "If I didn't pass by that day, you wouldn't be here talking with all of us you know. For all I know, they could torture you and kill you painfully than what we could've ever imagined…"

* * *

**...flashback...**

"_Clovis…" The man smirked as he acknowledge the name. "We meet again Decimo," he said. Tsuna quickly got into Hyper Will Mode and prepared himself for any attacks. "You're here to finish what we have started correct?" Tsuna asked knowing what the blonde would say. "Let's cut the chit-chat and start already shall we?" _

_Clovis lit his cloud ring and inserted some cloud flames inside a box. "What the heck! I thought the boxes aren't supposed to be created or even be found till 9 more years!" Tsuna screamed in his mind. The box opened and revealed a silver gun with curves at its sides as its designs. The brunette felt that this fight would be tougher than the other fights he had with the other Mafiosi _(plural form of Mafioso). _"Natsu!" Tsuna summoned an upgraded sky cub lion, "Cambio Forma!" Then, the cub transformed into a an upgraded gauntlet._

"_Ora? This atta be interesting!" Clovis told himself as he saw the young Decimo. "X-Burner: Air!" Tsuna said as he released a powerful amount of flames in a high speed and velocity. "Is that all you got Vongola?" Clovis taunted as he launched 4 bullets that formed a diamond in the air as it clashed with the X-Burner. Surprisingly, the X-Burner was dissolved by the bullets. 'How in the world was that possible? That held 5 million fiammata volts for Pete's sake!' Tsuna scolded in his mind. "You're still weak Vongola!" Clovis shouted as he released numerous bullets. Some were barely evaded by the brunette but some of the bullets managed to hit him. "Shit!"_

_Tsuna released another X-Burner melting some of the bullets and sometimes, Tsuna would have to make Natsu to change to its defensive form. Tsuna received severe injuries causing his torso, shoulders and legs to bleed. After some moments, the brunette was barely hanging into his consciousness. "This is the end Vongola Decimo!" Clovis smirked. But before he could shoot a bullet hit his hand causing him to drop his weapon and bleed. "R-Reborn?…" Tsuna muttered as he got out of HDWM. "Hmp!" the arcobaleno jumped in front of his student, "Still pathetic as always Dame-Tsuna…"_

_Clovis took this chance to escape after he saw the hitman. Really…who wouldn't? Wouldn't you do the same if the world's no. 1 hitman in the world is right in front of you ready to fight? Reborn turned and faced his student who was obviously in deep pain and barely hanging on into his consciousness. "How could you let low-leveled Mafiosi beat you like that so easily, Dame-Tsuna? More importantly…where the fucking hell are you guardians?" reborn raised his voice. "I…I-I'm s-sorry….R-Reborn…" was the last words the brunette was able to say before he finally let the darkness consume him._

* * *

**...back at the present time…**

"I know and it was _**my**_ fault reborn, _**not**_ theirs! And I am thankful that you saved me that day," Tsuna said convincing his tutor. "S-So all this time…Juudaime has been…Damn it!" Gokudera kept punching the floor with his fists not caring about the pain it was bringing him. "So that's why the kid said that we weren't…" Yamamoto stopped himself from continuing since he felt that he made the atmosphere more tensed as it already was. Tsuna heard it and shot a glare at Reborn, "What are they talking about, Reborn? What the hell did you tell them?" Reborn lowered hi fedora and spoke out, "I only told them the truth and kicked them out of being you guardians…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me:** That's all for now. Tee-hee-hee! Such a cliff-hanger. What do you think will happen next? The next chapter will be posted next week either Monday or Tuesday. Or if something good happens, i'll be posting it tomorrow~! Thank you for supporting me till now~! Please review. Bad ones and good ones are allowed so please don't worry! Take care and God Bless us all!

**Tsuna: **How _**dare **_Reborn did that to them!

**Me: **Why? It **_is _**true and just!

**Reborn:** See? I'm not the only one who thinks so...

**Tsuna: **But-!

**Me: **Don't worry Tsu-kun~! I'll kindly give you new guardians if you like~!

**Tsuna: **No way!

**Me: **That's it! It's final~! I'll make you proud~!

**Tsuna: **E-EH? I don't want anyone new!

**Me:** Ok! That's it for today!

**Tsuna:** Hey!

**Reborn**: Ciao! Ciao!

**Tsuna: **Oi! Stop ignoring me!

**Me:** Hey Reborn, did you hear anything?

**Reborn:** Not a whisper~


	17. Chap16: Gone

**Chapter 16: Gone**

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, "You can't decide things by yourself Reborn! Besides! They are _**my**_ guardians and _**I **_am the boss here! So you have no right to do that!" Tsuna shouted in rage for the first time. The ex-guardians were lost for words and so were the others. Reborn spoke, "I'm not the only one who decided this!" Then, the door slid open to reveal a man with blond hair, "Reborn's right Tsuna!" "Dino-san!" Tsuna yelped. "I hate to admit it but Reborn has a point Tsuna," Dino said and adding, "You need guardians who are responsible enough and smart enough to know that it is best not to leave you alone." Bianchi spoke after she escorted Mrs. Sawada, Fuuta, Kyoko and Haru outside. "I am also on their side Tsuna," Bianchi told him. "Vongola Nono also agrees with this decision. And I also think the guardians has seen their mistakes…" Reborn said glancing at the tensed people around him.

Tsuna clenched his fists and teeth. He was now pissed-off beyond belief! He has let out his anger soon or else he'll explode and hell will break loose! The ex-guardians, being knowledgeable enough felt the emitting aura but misunderstood it. They left silently so the brunette wasn't able to sense them leaving. He was too caught up with his anger. "Tsuna?" Dino called out. "Urusai…(Shut up…)" Tsuna murmured. "Urusai…" the brunette repeated. He can't take it any longer. He let his murderous aura free, which he learned to use during the times he had spent with the sadistic tutor of his. "**What the heck happened so you are allowed to tell me who should fucking be my damn guardians?**" Tsuna snapped. "**GET OUT!**"

* * *

**_…outside the hospital…_**

"I can't believe Tsuna snapped like that at us…" Dino confessed. "This'll be the first time I saw him get _**that**_ mad at anybody," Bianchi said still not believing that the super nice teen would be scary as hell when angry/mad. He could easily spar with Xanxus' raging face! "he snapped one time but not as bad as now," reborn told them. "What do you mean Reborn?" Dino asked. "He snapped when Yuni and Gamma died when we were fighting Byakuran in the future…" Reborn recalled. Yuni and Gamma sacrificed themselves to give a new and hopeful future to everyone. "And what do you think we should do now? Any suggestions?" Bianchi questioned. "He has to accept the fact sooner or later and find _new_ and _deserving_ guardians," Reborn stated.

"And based on your answer, you have a plan?" Dino eyed his ex-tutor. "Hmp! Of course! I'm the no. 1 hitman in the whole world. What do you expect?" Reborn said with a smirk on his face and began to walk away. "My plan will be a gamble though…Whether it's successful or not depends on my students' actions…" Reborn whispered but Dino and Bianchi heard it clearly. "I hope you know what you're doing Reborn…" Dino said. He and the 'Poison Scorpion' looked at each other worried a little about what the hitman will do to Decimo.

* * *

_**…Namimori High…**_

_RRRIIIINNNGGGGG!_

As the bell rang, all the students quickly got to their respective seats. "I wonder if Juudaime is doing fine…" thought a certain bomber not caring about the world. "I hope Tsuna will get soon…" thought another person by the corner with distant eyes. Ever since yesterday, neither of the two could sleep because of the incident…because of the truth. Well…they _did_ want to get answers. And they _did_ get it. So now they thought whether they wanted to change time and stop their past selves from wanting to know the truth. But still, they now learning the truth were unavoidable. They will find out what really happed whether they like it or not, whether intended or not.

Mr. Tanaka, their homeroom teacher, came in and placed his things in the teachers' table. "Good morning class!" he greeted. "First of all, I want to make an announcement…Tsunayoshi Sawada just transferred out of Namimori High." Exactly as the teacher said this, certain people began to react. "Juudaime what?" "T-Tsuna…left?" "Tsuna-kun…" "That Sawada…"

_SLAM!_

"Could you please clarify the announcement…" Hibari demanded. The teacher, knowing fully well that he doesn't want to die yet, repeated his announcement.

_SLAM!_

After 3.5 second, the door shut close again. The prefect was raging in the halls, looking for come people to 'bite to death'. And only one thing popped on their minds…"Why would Tsuna/Juudaime/Tsu-kun/Sawada/Herbivore leave?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me:** WAO! Finished at Easter Sunday! I'm surprised I could finish typing this without knowing here in the house. Hehehe~!

**Hibari:** Where's the herbivore?

**Gokudera:** Oi! Where's Juudaime!

**Yamamoto:** Could you kindly tell us where Tsuna is?

**Kyoko:** Is Tsuna-kun safe?

**Me:** Don't worry Kyoko~! He's safe and well~!

**Hibari:** How dare you ignore me herbivore?

**Gokudera:** Oi! Why did you answer her question and not ours?

**Me**: If I told you…Reborn will surely get me~! And I am smart enough not to do that. Besides, I am not done with the story and if I die, the readers will go after you!

**Yamamoto:** Why us? Why not the kid?

**Me:** Well…It is because…if I tell you, Reborn will kill me and the reader will kill you because you're the ones who forced me first! Besides! We, including the readers, fully well know that fighting Reborn…we are digging our own graves!

**Me:** Please Review~! 'K?


	18. Chap17: For The Best

**Chapter 17: For the Best…?**

* * *

Some wondered what happened that day. The day the guardians saw their boss in a hospital bed and at the same time, learnt the truth. Bianchi and Dino immediately thought about their conversation with the arcobaleno yesterday…

_…flashback…outside the hospital…_

"_I can't believe Tsuna snapped like that at us…" Dino confessed. "This'll be the first time I saw him get __**that**__ mad at anybody," Bianchi said still not believing that the super nice teen would be scary as hell when angry/mad. He could easily spar with Xanxus' raging face! "he snapped one time but not as bad as now," reborn told them. "What do you mean Reborn?" Dino asked. "He snapped when Yuni and Gamma died when we were fighting Byakuran in the future…" Reborn recalled. Yuni and Gamma sacrificed themselves to give a new and hopeful future to everyone. "And what do you think we should do now? Any suggestions?" Bianchi questioned. "He has to accept the fact sooner or later and find new and deserving guardians," Reborn stated._

"_And based on your answer, you have a plan?" Dino eyed his ex-tutor. "Hmp! Of course! I'm the no. 1 hitman in the whole world. What do you expect?" Reborn said with a smirk on his face and began to walk away. "My plan will be a gamble though…Whether it's successful or not depends on my students' actions…" Reborn whispered but Dino and Bianchi heard it clearly. "I hope you know what you're doing Reborn…" Dino said. He and the 'Poison Scorpion' looked at each other worried a little about what the hitman will do to Decimo._

…present…

"I just hope nothing bad happed yesterday between Tsuna and Reborn…" whispered Dino with a hint of worrying. "Let's just pray for their safety," Bianchi said and left the blonde alone.

* * *

_…flashback…at the Sawada Residence…in Tsuna's room…_

"_Oi, Dame-Tsuna! We're going to Italy!" demanded the arcobaleno, who instantly popped out of nowhere. "What gives Reborn?" Tsuna asked curiously. He knew that if Reborn wanted to do something it won't be pretty. "Shut up and pack your things already!" reborn told him and went out of the room. Tsuna, not wanting hell to fall upon him, started to pack some clothes and other important things. After a few minutes of packing, Tsuna went downstairs to meet up with Reborn. When he got to the living room, he saw some mafioso waiting patiently with Reborn who was drinking his favorite espresso. "Let's go meet your __**new**__ guardians Vongola Decimo-sama," bowed a man with dark blue hair. "And you are?" asked the brunette. "I'm Iyan sir Decimo-sama," introduced the man. "What do you mean 'new' guardians Iyan? I have my guardians right here in Japan (well maybe except Mukuro who is in Vendicare prison in Italy…)," the brunette said. "This is for the best Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn said as he wacked his student with a 10 tom Leon hammer._

_Tsuna fell unconscious on the ground but before he hit the floor, he was caught by Iyan. "Reborn-sama, is this really alright? Boss really does already has guardians." "It's fine Iyan, we'll seal away his memories about them and he'll start to have new memories with you guys…" Reborn told the blue-haired man. When Iyan lifted Decimo, the hitman saw bruises on the man's arms. "You sure over trained yourself Iyan…" Reborn smirked, "…or should I say Ryoga Michaels?" The man smiled, "So you knew?" Ryoga asked. "I already met with the butler Iyan…the __**real **__Iyan. So I was surprised to see you not him…" Reborn explained. "I was so curious about who Decimo is and what kind of person is he so I asked Iyan to stay put back at the mansion and I will go instead of him." Ryoga stated. _

"_Of course…I asked for __**her **__help to make a good disguise for me…And I am not the only one who was curious Reborn-sama. All of us did our best to train and come over here," Ryoga said as he looked over his shoulder. There were 5 people behind him with a smile on their faces and bowed respectively. "We'll protect boss no matter what," said the teen girl with long flowing red-hair. "We'll be better and stronger guardians for his sake," stated another girl with aqua blue hair, which was tied into a high pony-tail. "Indeed and you all have proven yourselves worthy to be his guardians," reborn told them as he led them out of the house with a smirk on his face._

* * *

…present…

"Where would Reborn take Tsuna?" Dino asked himself out loud. "Maybe the kid's training Tsuna again~!" cheered the ex-rain guardian. "Teme! Juudaime is still recovering! Reborn-san wouldn't-" shouted the ex-storm guardian but was cut-off by Bianchi, who was thankfully wearing goggles. "On the contrary, he would push the boy to his limits just top make him stronger. But reassured, reborn wouldn't kill him," she said. "I hope Tsuna-kun and Reborn-kun are safe," Kyoko murmured. "Don't worry desu~! Tsuna-san's really strong!" Haru said. Suddenly, Dino felt something vibrating in his pocket, probably because of his cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn! Where'd you take Tsuna!"

"Sa ne…Who knows…" _smirks_

"I'll put the phone in loud speaker so everyone could hear…" _click!_

"Reborn-san! Where's Juudaime? Is he safe? Did something bad happened again? Is he-"

"Kid, did you drag Tsuna somewhere again?"

"Master Pao Pao to the EXTREME!"

"Reborn~! Bianchi here~! Have you been eating properly? Are you sick? Take good care of yourself okay~?"

"_sigh…_Tsuna's here with me and he won't show up there until I say so. If anyone tries to find our exact location, I'll make sure you will never see, talk, meet and everything in between me and Tsuna F-O-R-E-V-E-R! Got that!"

"Y-YES!"

"Good…Oh and don't worry about the assassins there. I've sent Dame-Tsuna's guardians there earlier before we left to kill the spies and just came back to pick us up earlier afterwards. They complained that their 'hunting' wasn't that all fun and interesting"

"Juudaime's guardians?"

"So we are really no longer Sawada's guardians to the EXTREME?"

"Boss…"

"Tsuna…"

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Tsuna-san…"

"Reborn..."

He'll come back there sooner than you think together with me. Bye!"

_CLICK!_

"Juudaime…" Gokudera punched the wall next to him. "So the herbivore is out training, I see…." Hibari said blood boiling with excitement. He can't wait to meet the herbivore again and fight him! "At least we know hat he's not abducted by anyone right?" Yamamoto said trying to lift up the tense atmosphere. "Boss…Is Boss really going to have new guardians?" Chrome wondered sadly. He had been close to the brunette ever since he had been so kind to her on their first meeting. And ever since she was abandoned by her parents she didn't have a family or a home to belong to. After she met Mukuro and Tsuna, she felt warm inside. It was her home. They were her new family now.

"I wonder how long Reborn's going to make us wait for Tsuna," Dino said a loud. "Who knows… Maybe after 3 to 10 years or even longer to never!" Bianchi answered ignoring the stares/glares she was receiving from the others. "I'm just glad and contented that Tsuna-kun is safe and can meet with us soon," Kyoko smiled happily. "So desu ne… Tsuna-san will surely comeback for all of us!" cheered the girl already planning what to do when the brunette returns. Hopefully, they could get to see him…and soon enough… But what they wouldn't/didn't expect was that during the times they are separated, the brunette might never be the same again…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: **FINALLY~! I had a hard time deciding wha Reborn would say. So what do you think? Boring? Yeah…

**Gokudera:** Oi! Where did you hide Juudaime?

**Me: **If I tell you…Reborn will shoot me from Alaska~!

**Gokudera:** ALASKA! WAIT FOR ME JUUDAIME! runs off to Alaska…]

**Me:** Oh poor Gokudera…

_Reborn pops out of nowhere…._

**Reborn:** You do know he _**will **_go to Alaska, right? And it's totally cold there…

**Me:** At least you can get out of here~!

**Reborn: **_smirk_ Ja…Let's meet again soon…

**Me: **Bye bye~!

_SOMEWHERE IN ALASKA…_

**Gokudera:** **JJUUUDDDAAAIIIIIMMMMEEEE!**

**Me: Please Review~!  
**


	19. Chap18: Regret Part 1

**Chapter 18: Regret Part 1**

* * *

...Gokudera's Apartment…

"Damn it!" cursed Gokudera as he slammed his hand on the table. 'how could I loose track of Juudaime like that! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" he screamed. He remembered everything that had happened ever since they got a break. He remembered himself clinging on to his beloved boss. He remembered himself being invited to join the occult club. He remembered having fun with the group. Then how? How could've he forget about his beloved Juudaime? He was a fucking idiot! Who would forget the first person to accept you, smiled at you, protected you, gave you a new beginning and saved your life countless times?

Gokudera shuttered. He clenched his fists tighter. And now, that same person that he admired and vowed to protect has vanished. Gokudera blamed himself about how could he put occult things above the person that loved him (as a friend). He was such a damn idiot! "Pathetic…" he muttered. Tears were forming In his eyes, "Juudaime…please…I…I'm sorry…" Oh how he wished he could be reunited with the brunette soon…

* * *

...Take-sushi…Yamamoto's Room…

Yamamoto stared at the ceiling for sometime now. After he got home from school, he immedietly lied down at the floor and started to stare at the ceiling. It was a miracle that the ceiling didn't melt from his long time of staring at it. He closed his eyes and recalled some memories. He recalled the day that Tsuna saved him when he was about to commit suicide. The times he said that mafia was a game…The days that he laughed every time Gokudera wants to explode something or someone… Oh how could he have forgotten?

Then, a recent memory popped in his mind. He remembered the day when Tsuna dragged him and Gokudera to the rooftop during lunch time…

…flashback…

_The brunette decided to grab the duo and drag them to the rooftop, where he hadn't been with his friends for a long time. Finally reaching their destination, the rooftop, Tsuna allowed the two to talk. "Tsuna, what's the matter? I still got to practice so maybe later?" "Tenth! I've got to go meet with the occult club since we are going investigating about things!" "And me?" Tsuna asked in a low tone. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at the brunette in confusion. "What about me!" Tsuna snapped, "I'm truthfully glad about the two of you getting a break but why do you have to ignore me?" Yamamoto was the one who spoke up first._

"_Tsuna, we're just living a normal life!"_

"_!" And being with me in the past wasn't considered a normal life?_

"_Juudaime, as I hate to admit it, but baseball-freak here is right. It's the first time I've had this much fun!"_

"_!" So does that mean that all those times we spent together weren't fun? All those smiles where fake?_

_Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. His chest hurts like hell. "I see…" he said not looking at either of the teens in front of him. "J-Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. "I get it. You're happy. You've finally had a normal life. I'm sorry…" Tsuna apologized and turned around and ran to the door._

"_O-Oi! Tsuna!" Yamamoto grabbed the brunette's shoulder but his hand were slapped away by none other than Tsuna himself. "I understand…"_

_With that said, Tsuna ran away…_

…present….

"Tsuna…How could I have told you that I was only living a normal life without you? And I almost said that hanging out with you was not something I normally do…"

* * *

...Kokuyo Land…

"_Sigh…_It looks like we made a terrible move Mukuro-sama…" Chrome thought as she entered the peaceful world where she and the illusionist meet. "What has happened my dear Nagi?" he asked as he touched her cheek. "B-Boss was in trouble a-and…" she stopped thinking if it would be a better decision not to say anything about the 'no longer being a guardian' part. "And?" Mukuro questioned. "R-Reborn-san…took our Vongola Rings…" Chrome told him. Mukuro stayed quiet for a few minutes before some dark clouds could be seen surrounding himself. "That arcobaleno _dared _ to pull me away from my target?" Mukuro said as he looked oh-so-pissed-off. Mukuro couldn't admit that he grew to like the brunette. He just didn't want to admit it that he really cared for him or else some might think that he's being too soft so they will no longer fear or they would underestimate the illusionist. Chrome, on the other hand, not wanting any more trouble spoke, "but it was _our _fault for ignoring boss all these time Mukuro-sama!" Mukuro calmed down a bit. H couldn't deny it. "So what happens next?" Mukuro asked. "Reborn-san found some new guardians for boss and he took him away to somewhere…" Chrome answered. Oh how they regret ignoring the brunette all those times they were resting from the mafia~!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: **Here it is! The regret part~! Hehehe~! Next chapter will be about the feelings of Ryohei Sasagawa, Hibari Kyoya, and everyone in the Sawada House. So stay tuned for now~! Please review~!


	20. Chap19: Regret Part 2

**Chapter 19: Regret Part 2**

* * *

_…At the Sasagawa Residence…_

"EXTREME!" shouted a particular boxer in his room. He was currently punching his personal boxing bag for about 5 hours straight releasing his emotions in it. Poor bag… Now that is what we call EXTREME. He kept on saying things like, "How could I do that to Sawada to the EXTREME?" or "What kind of an EXTREME friend am I?" He just didn't know why and how he got into this mess. Usually when he is in a tight pinch, Tsuna would save him together with the others. "WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW!" he yelled as he punched the bag as hard as he could causing it to fall and break.

Kyoko was just outside his onii-chan's room listening to his 'EXTREME screams of regret' as she called it. _"I wish I could help onii-chan feel better somehow…one way or another…" _she thought as she walked towards her own room. It was a good thing that their parents were not home or else they might have took her brother to the mental hospital and have him brought in a sound-proof room until he calms down. She can't blame her brother from being like that since she knows how it felt. She felt bad for her brother. Since she and Haru knew about the mafia life her brother and friends are involved with, they decided to learn at least the basic of self-defense. They didn't want to burden the others. She knows that hanging out with mafia people wasn't a very good idea but she trusted them completely. She also knows well that she could never be with the one she likes for he is the boss of a freaking mafia! The _**strongest **_and _**biggest **_mafia Famiglia in the entire world!

She snapped out of her thought when she heard a loud 'CRASH!' sound coming from her brother's room. All Kyoko could do was sigh, "I wonder how I'll get the wall fixed…"

* * *

_…Namimori High Rooftop…_

A certain prefect was lying on the school rooftop with a hand covering his eyes while the other was resting on his chest. It was peaceful but I wished it was the same for the prefect's head. He was feeling weird. After he learned about the herbivore leaving, he felt something he hasn't felt before. He couldn't explain what it was. Was it irritation? Anger perhaps? Excitement? Or was it…sadness? "Namimori~!" chirped a yellow fluffy bird named Hibird (by none other than Haru). Hibird flew in circles, circling his owner while singing the school's anthem. Hibari sat up and raised his hand allowing the bird to land on his hand. "Hibari! Hibari!" the bird chirped. "Herbivore! Herbivore!" it said. "…" the prefect stayed quiet. "Gone! Gone!" it said again. Still, the prefect didn't reply. All the prefect did was look up in the clear blue sky and whispered, "I wonder…_When _I started ignoring that herbivore…" He shook his head. When _did _he? And why? Didn't he saw the herbivore as a challenge? So…how come?

Truthfully, ignoring the brunette was way past the carnivore's imagination. He stuck by the herbivore's side because he could bit more people to death. Hibird felt its masters' frustration and decided to fly off. "Sky! Sky!" it chirped as it flew away. "The…sky?..." Hibari looked up and saw the clear blue sky but there was no sign of any clouds drifting within it.

That's right… The sky was the reason why and how the clouds could drift endlessly. He was the aloof cloud and the herbivore was the sky. The cloud who has the duty to eliminate any threat that might come to the Sky. A protective shield that stays its distance but always prepared to lend a hand and was still part of the Great Sky. That was his role. _That _was his responsibility. And yet he was the one who let the threats that tries to kill the sky come near it and harm it. He stayed his distance but didn't noticed how he distanced himself more.

Hibari sighed. What was wrong with him? He was a strong and fearsome man but he has a soft side for small and cute animals like Hibird and Roll. All he knows is that he was clueless and he won't get anywhere if he doesn't do anything about it. For the first time in his life…he felt lost…truly lost…

* * *

_…Sawada Residence…_

"I hope Tsuna-nii will be alright…" said the worried Fuuta. "Don't worry, he'll be well and come back to us like he always does," cheered the woman with pink hair. "Tsu-kun will be safe since he has Reborn-kun with him right? And when he comes home, how about we have a feast?" smiled the mother. As expected of her.

She was really a great help. She was optimistic, kind, naïve and a real mother. She's either _too _naïve or just plain bored that she lets strangers stay at their house? I mean…she accepted Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin so easily just like that! There was also a time when she saw her sons' test paper that had a really low score and she looked like she doesn't care much. But when it comes to her sons' needs and happiness, she is always willing to do anything.

Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta 'yeay'-ed the moment they heard that there would be a big feast coming when their big brother will come back. "I hope stupid Tsuna will come back soon~! Bwahahaha!" Lambo shouted. "Lambo! Mean!" scolded I-pin and their fight raged on and on…typical fighting…Honestly, don't they ever get tired?

Bianchi smiled and left the living room. She replayed the small talk she had with the arcobaleno before he took the brunette.

* * *

_…flashback…_

The woman was walking towards the brunette's room when she saw nobody inside. Then, she heard a voice coming from behind her. "Are you looking for Dame-Tsuna?" Bianchi turned and saw her beloved. "I just want to check on him that's all…" she said. "I see…" the arcobaleno jumped from the desk to the floor. "Is he alright?" she questioned. Reborn stopped and answered her without looking back, "He is. But after this, things will change _**greatly**_…" He emphasized the word '_greatly_' which alarmed the pink-haired woman. Just what was the arcobaleno thinking? And what does he mean changes?

Changing the brunette's guardians? Was that it? No… It was Reborn we're talking about for Pete's sake! And when he says '**GREATLY**' it really means '_**GREATLY**__'! But even so, the woman trusted her lover without question and was sure that he'll protect the future Decimo._

* * *

_…present…_

"_I really wonder what Reborn's up to…" _she uttered at the hallway and heard some laughing behind the door where the kids are. She smiled and left.

Little did everyone know that the hitman was scheming something far beyond what they would have ever imagined. And that something will affect everyone greatly. And if things go according to plan, they might soon get to see their present with a surprise…

* * *

_…somewhere in Italy…_

"I can't believe someone as young as us would be our boss~!"

"I know… I can't wait to meet him as well!" _giggles_

"Would the two of you please stop giggling? You're freaking everybody out."

"Why~?" _blinks innocently_

"_sigh…_Cause every time the two of you are giggling, you two are both up to something…"

"We should get some rest…we'll be officially meeting our boss tomorrow after he wakes up."

"Fine!" _pout_

"Oh and we should wear the rings Reborn-sama sent us, if not…"

_Silence…_

"Hell will break loose…"

_Every one in the room shivered at the thought…_

"So tomorrow, we'll all gather at the living hall at 7:00 am sharp."

"I know…"

"O.K.!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine by me~!"

"...agreed…"

"Okay, good night!"

"GOODNIGHT~!"

_And the six people in the room left to their own quarters to get some well deserved sleep…But little did they know that they were in a surprise..._

* * *

**A/N:**

I read all your reviews and thank you~! For everything~! I want to tell somethings to my readers who reviewed...

~ **To Kanojo wa Rinko : **You guessed some parts like but not the last one. I don't like that idea. I don't know where you even get it but I'm not that kind of person to just give something then make them go bad or to just disappear. I'm one hell of an imagnator. Trust me...I get that a lot. but thank you for telling me those things! It helped me what I should do and you have a point. The story can be easily imagined by others. thanks~! Oh and by the way, chapter 18 and 19 was dedicated for you since you were curious on the feelings of the ex-guardians. Hope you like it~!

~**To SakuraHAruno9:**What do you think of Hibari's regret? When I was writting that part, I thought about your comment about being excited on that part. So hope to have made you happy. Even if it's just a little~!

~ ******To Sherry Leblanc:** Thank for thinking that way about my chapter and I hope that I can make you even happier. but you might feel sad or even angry at me when you read my further chapters cause things are taking a twist since I'm changing Tsuna...a little only...so don't worry that much...

~ **To akiruisora:** Thank you for supporting all these times~! My answer: When I said change, I didn't litteraly mean that he'll go bad, cold, blond, etc. What I meant was he'll change because of something Reborn'll do to him. And we all know what he's like...

~ **To everyone that I offended...if there are any...: **I am sssooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! I don't mean to offend any of you specially . I really didn't mean any of these things to happen. It just pops and I write before it goes. So I'm terrebly sorry if I made some one irritated at me~!

~ **To everyone that liked my story and reviewed...: **THANK YOU VERY MUCH~! I really appreciate your reviews (whether its a good one or a bad one or a suggesting one) And like I said, if you want something...I might do your favor. Like what I did with Kanojo wa Rinko's review. She wanted to know what the others feel in the story so Chapters 18 and 19 were born. Please continue on supporting me~!

**Please Review~!**

.

.

.

.

.

\/


	21. Not A Chapter BUT VERY IMPORTANT!

**Not A Chapter!**

* * *

**I'm terrebly soooooorrrryyyyyY! You might have thought that this is another chapter. I have re-read the reviews and some told me that they don't think having new guardians are a good idea but some said that they were okay with the idea. so I decided to put a poll in my profile. Please take a look and vote whether Tsuna will have new guardians or not. But if you said yes, don't worry! The ex-guardians are still in my in my original idea, Tsuna will get a new set of guardians. But if that dosn't please you, I'll change the story. Because I really don't like it if my readers that supported my until now get disappointed with the future results. So while early, I want to know what's you're idea. If you want to suggest anything else, please just review it to me or just PM me. Thank you for your cooperation and your support~!  
**

**I will close the voting on May 9 so until then, I won't be able to update any chapters. So please forgive me. And while I'm at it...please can anyone tell me what the heck does OC and OCC/OOC MEANS? I would really apreciate it! Thank you very much~!**

* * *

**Here's something I just want to type. I really don't know where i get this stuff in my head. So please enjoy the short script~!**

* * *

**Reborn: "Oy Dame-Nicole!"**

**Me: "Y-Yes?" shivers**

**Reborn: lowers his fedora "How dare you stop posting! I still want everyone to read how I torture my precious toy-ahem-I mean student!"**

**Me: _(That's gotta be wrong! He finally said it! Tsuna is just his play thing!_) "Ahem! Anyways Reborn...What do you think I should do?"**

**Reborn: "What do you mean?"**

**Me: "You know...About you giving Tsuna his new guardians..."**

**Reborn: "Beats me but whether you give him new guardians or not, I can still torture him~!" smirks**

**Tsuna: "Nicole-chan! Help meeeeeee!" pleads on his knees**

**Me: smirks "You would do _ANYTHING_?"**

**Tsuna: "YYEEESSSS!"**

**Me: "Then...get laid with one of your guardians~!"**

**Tsuna: shock "E-EH?"**

**Me: "Oh and you have to do it _BEFORE _May 9. Got it~?"**

**Tsuna: "B-But!"**

**Me: "Oh come on Tsuna. Do it for the Yaoi lovers in the whole world!"**

**Reborn: smirks evily "Nice idea Nicole-chan. I'm sure the guardians would be pleased to know that their boss will get laid with one of them."**

**Me: smirks evily...sadistic me... "Or two or three or four of the guardians..."**

**Tsuna: "N-Nicole-chan!"**

**Reborn: "I like the way you think."**

**Me: bows "Why thank you sir Reborn. It's an honor to have been praised by you~!"**

**Tsuna: "H-Hey! d-don't talk a-about m-me getting l-l-l-" blush**

**Me: "Getting _LAID?" _said with a sarcastic voice_  
_**

**Tsuna: blushes hard**

**Reborn: "Aw...look he's blushing~! This proves he'll be an excellent UKE, right Nicole?"  
**

**Me: "OH YES TO THE MAX! So cute~! And I bet you'll be even cuter if you get pleasure while doing it with your guardians~"  
**

**Tsuna: "This day can't get ANY worse!"**

**(The door slams open revealing some guardians... *Hayato/Takeshi/Hibari/Mukuro*)**

**Hayato: "I-Is it true juudaime?" blushes  
**

**Takeshi: "So you're finally gonna do it huh~!" smiles and blushes a little  
**

**Kyoya: smirk**

**Mukuro: "And the best part of it...is Tsuna-chan will be doing _that _with one of us."**

**Me: "Or all of you each night~! Tee-hee-hee~!"**

**Tsuna: "HHHHIIIIEEEEEEE!"**

**Reborn: "This'll be interesting..."**

**Tsuna: "B-But!"**

**Me: "Aw com on Tsuna! you'll get tons of _pleasure _and i know you want it~! I better get starting on wiring the rooms incase something happens~"**

**Tsuna: "N-Nicole-chan! How could you!"**

**Reborn: "I don't know about you but I like how her little mind works."**

**Me: "Me too. Though I think I got it from you Reborn..."**

**Reborn: "I'm so proud of you~!"**

**Me: "Thank you~!"**

**Reborn: "Oi! Did you hear that guardians? You'll get to do it with _that _with my Dame-student over here. And the best part is that...I'll not stop you...so feel free to do anything~!"**

**Hayato: "R-Really Reborn-san?" nosebleeds**

**Takeshi: "Thanks kid~!" blushes from imagining the brunette naked**

**Kyoya: "I appreciate it akambo (baby)..." smirks**

**Mukuro: "Well, well, well... Then I'll be having my way then~!" smiles evily**

**Tsuna: (_This is BAD! Hayato's out of control, Takeshi is too nice, Kyoya will surelly bite me to death or do it to me to death, and Mukuro is such a sadist! He'll surelly trap me in one of his illusions! Heck! My virginity's at stake here!_) "HHHIIIIEEE!" runs out of the door for his dear life-scratch that- for his dear virginity**

**Me: "Good luck you all~!"**

**Reborn: "As for the readers...if you wanna know what happens to my dear student, nicole will glandly tell you about it in a new short story about how Dame-Tsuna will face this...this..."**

**Me: "Blessing.."**

**Reborn: "Yeah, blessing. So hurry and go to the poll in her profile and vote then Review whether you like to know."**

**Me: "Oh yeah Reborn?"**

**Reborn: "Hm?"**

**Me: "What does OC and OCC/OOC (i don't know which one) mean?"**

**Reborn: _sigh _"And will the readers please explain that to my other dame student here? Thanks. Bye bye~!" disappears without a trace  
**

**Me: _sigh _"Typical Reborn...Typical..."  
**


	22. Chap20: Erased Memories!

**Chapter 20: Erased Memories!**

* * *

Somewhere in Italy…

"Decimo-sama, it's time to wake up," said Iyan (the real one) as he opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to enter the room. "Urg…5 more minutes…" r3eplied Decimo as he hid himself under the blanket. "Tsunayoshi-sama," said a feminine voice, "you still have training sessions with Reborn-sama. You don't want _that _to happen now do you?"

At exactly 1.5 seconds, the brunette jerked out of bed when he heard the words 'Reborn' and '_that'. _He quickly got out of bed and changed his clothes as fast as he could. Iyan and the girl next to him smiled as they watched their boss trip every now and then, struggling to finish fixing himself up.

When Tsuna has miraculously finish fixing himself up, he headed towards the door and turned around to the duo. "Iyan-kun, Blaire-chan! Let's go! We don't want Reborn waiting for us now do you?" Blaire and Iyan shivered at the thought of what the sadistic hitman would do to them. They smiled at their boss and followed him towards the training room, where the said hitman was waiting for them.

* * *

Training Room…

"So starting from today, they would be your guardians Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn told his careless student. A girl with flowing red hair stepped forward and kneeled as she placed her right hand over her chest. She looked stunning in Tsuna's eyes but there was something about her that worried him, he just don't know what it was. "My name is Hinataka Saki, Juudaime. From now on onwards, I would be your loyal and trustworthy storm-guardian and right-hand," she introduced as she lit her storm ring.

"I am Minato Riane, storm guardian! It's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance~!" a girl said with long-ponytailed blue hair and lit her rain ring. She threw herself at Tsuna who was caught off guard and grinned, "You're cuter than what I thought you'd be~!" Tsuna smiled. She was cheerful and really looked like the care-free type of a person.

Then, she was lifted up by a guy with dark blue or indigo hair. He bowed courteously and lit his own ring, "My name is Ryoga Michaels. Decimo-sama's mist guardian…" Tsuna eyed the man in front of him. He looked so mature and cold. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the rain guardian hug him and he patted her head in return.

"I'm Sunoe Kisa…Boss' cloud guardian…" introduced a young girl with dark brown hair and onyx eyes. She placed her right hand on her chest and showed her lit up ring. "_She must be really shy…" _thought the brunette as he smiled at her in return.

Then a man with blond hair stepped forward and saluted the brunette, "Sun guardian, Misaki Lee reporting for duty!" Tsuna saw the flame in the lad's ring and he smiled when he saw his resolution. "I'll be counting on you then Misaki…" Tsuna said as he smiled at him.

"And I am your Lightning guardian, Laila von Izenbern…But you could call me Laila-chan~!" cheered the teen with long flowing green hair (similar to C.C. in Code Geass) as she lit up her own ring with confidence. "Hello then, Laila-chan. It's a pleasure!" greeted back Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled at his guardians, so pure and full of innocence…well…maybe except for Ryoga who looks like he wanted to kill somebody right now and there. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you could call me Tsuna. I am the bearer of the Sky ring and the 10th boss of Vongola. Nice to meet you all!" he said as he bowed.

Why did he say that he was the 10th boss of Vongola _**willingly**_? That was because he didn't want to die yet. Reborn told him to mention that part or else he'll be sorry during or not during training. And he didn't want that. Honestly…who would?

After the introductions, they all went to the party hall and joined the others. The room was filled with warmth, smiled and even laughter. Everyone forgot about the bloodshed, killing, and being a mafioso. All they know is that this very boss would change Vongola back to its' original state.

* * *

The following day…

"Decimo-sama, it's time to wake up," said Iyan as he opened the curtains as usual. "Arg…need…sleep…"muttered Decimo as he turned his back away at the sun light. Suddenly, the door jerked open. "Is he awake yet Iyan?" asked the sun arcobaleno. Iyan shook his head, "Apparently, no…not yet anyways reborn-sama…" Reborn smirked and told Iyan that he'll do the wake up thing and sent him to the kitchen to prepare food.

After Iyan left, Reborn hopped to Tsuna's bed and took his trusty partner, Leon from his fedora. The green chameleon shined and transformed itself into electric wires. Reborn grinned as he mercilessly electrified the poor brunette without hesitation. Tsuna, being surprised and all, jumped off of bed and eyed his tutor.

"Reborn! What was that for?" shouted the brunette. Reborn answered with an innocent face, "I was just having fun Dame-Tsuna~!" Tsuna sweat dropped, _"that's not it! He's a total-" _"You dare continue and I swear it would be your last word," warned the arcobaleno as he aimed his gun at the brunette. "HHHIIIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he fell on the ground shaking. 'I-I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't shoot! Please don't shoot!" Tsuna pleaded.

Reborn on the other hand was having a fun morning. Oh how he just _**loved **_to torture his toy-I mean-student~!

Everyone pitied their boss. He was still oh-so-young and he had to feel those pains from the sadistic hitman. They all know by now that his life must have been hell-ish and are still hell for having the no. 1 hitman in the world as a tutor. All they could do for him was to pray for his safety and to pray to Kami-sama to give him a long blessed life…even if Reborn was still there in the brunettes' life…

* * *

Tsuna's Room/Office...

"Here it is Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn handed some papers at the desk. Tsuna nodded and thanked Reborn. He asked the baby for the bio information of his guardians yesterday before he went to sleep. He scanned his paper and was really amused at who exactly are his guardians. "It looks like you chose some interesting people as my guardians reborn," commented the brunette as he placed the files inside the desk drawer.

"Oh and before I forget…Here's your schedule Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he placed another sheet of paper and made his way to the door and left. When Tsuna looked at the so called "schedule" his tutor made for him, his eyes widened in horror. It was HELL!

* * *

Reborn's room…

_Knock!_

_Knock! _

_Knock!_

"What is it?" he asked. " We want to ask some things Reborn-san," answered a serious voice. Reborn grinned and granted permission to enter. The six guardians entered the room. "I'm guessing it's all about Tsuna right?" Reborn asked as he kept on petting Leon. Everyone nodded but remained silent. "_sigh_…Fine…I'll tell you everything but make sure nothing I say in this room leaves got that?" the hitman ordered in a stern voice.

Everyone nodded again, sweatdropping. They oh-too-terrified to say anything else so all they could do for _now..._is nod.

"I'll begin then…" Reborn started as he explained everything that had happened in Japan…

* * *

**A/N:**

Okei dokie people~! That's it! But some of you might want to know our favorite tuna's schedule so here it is! Oh and the next chapter will be just crap on who's who as Tsutsu's new guardian~!

**Chapter 20.5: New Guardians Info**

* * *

In the paper that Reborn gave Tsuna as a schedule…

**Dame-Tsuna's Schedule…**

6 am = Wake up or DON'T WAKE UP _**FOREVER **_DAME-TSUNA!

6:30 am = Breakfast and bath

7 am = Training

7:40 am = Go to school (It's a MAFIA UNIVERSITY Dame-Tsuna!)

8 am = Homeroom

8:30 am = History

9:30 am = Sword training

10:30 am = Science/Biology

11:30 am = Lunch

12: 25 pm = Sparring

3 pm = Break

3:30 pm = Language

4:30 pm = Management/Business

5:30 pm = End Of School

6 pm = Dinner

7 pm = Famiglia Bonding Time

8:30 pm = Studying or Signing of papers

10 pm = LIGHTS OFF!

**PS!**

**Follow or I'll make your life ten-times worse than it already is~!**

_**smirk**_

**~Reborn~**


	23. Chap205: New Guardians Info!

**Chapter 20.5: New guardians Info**

* * *

**Name: Hinataka Saki**

**Gender: Female**

**B-day: May 17**

**Nationality: ½ Italian and ½ Japanese**

**Hair: Red straight & long hair**

**Eyes: Scarlet**

**Ring: Storm**

**Weapon: Rapier (a long, pointed, two-edged sword with a large cup hilt, used in dueling…)**

**Background: **

**-Involved with the mafia in the age of 6 after her parent's death.**

**-Adopted by an old couple who were once assassins.**

**-Became a freelance assassin.**

**-Well known as the 'Crimson Whirlwind'.**

**-Devoted herself to the Vongola for some unknown reason.**

* * *

**Name: Minato Riane**

**Gender: Female**

**B-day: April 3**

**Nationality: Full Blooded Japanese**

**Hair: Blue haired and usually in a ponytail**

**Eyes: Black**

**Ring: Rain**

**Weapon: Twin Swords (Excalibur ice and Clarent fire)**

**Background: **

**-Daughter of a famous fashion designer/singer**

**-Involved with the mafia after some mafioso killed her mother.**

**-Trained by several swordsman in the whole world (like Squalo)**

**-Gained the title 'Absolute Knight'.**

* * *

**Name: Ryoga Michaels**

**Gender: Male**

**B-day: November 20**

**Nationality: English Man (from England)**

**Hair: Dark Blue A.K.A. Indigo**

**Eyes: Violet**

**Ring: Mist**

**Weapon: Scythe**

**Background: **

**-Cold-hearted to most of the people around him and during killing.**

**-He cursed the mafia World because his twin brother was ALMOST killed.**

**-Joined the Vongola to avenge his twin, Kenshin "Ken" Michaels.**

**-Gained the ability of being an illusionist after he disappeared for 3 years.**

**-Became a top spy for the Vongola.**

**-He was later on called, 'The Master of Disguise'.**

* * *

**Name: Sunoe Kisa**

**Gender: Female**

**B-day: October 27**

**Nationality: Full-fledged Japanese**

**Hair: Dark brown**

**Eyes: Onyx**

**Ring: Cloud**

**Weapon: Unlimited Poniards and Daggers (Similar to Belphegor's knives and Gokudera Hayato's bombs which just comes out of no where and is unlimited…)**

**Background: **

**-Addicted to books (but NOT a nerd!)**

**-Discovered by the Vongola Ninth's Storm Guardian while taking a mission in the age of ten (10 yrs. old)**

**-Was child-abused…**

**-Known to be 'The Ultimate Informant'.**

**-Silent type but not exactly a loner.**

**-Goes crazy without a lollipop.**

* * *

**Name: Misaki Lee**

**Gender: Male**

**B-day: January 11**

**Nationality: Chinese**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Baby Blue**

**Ring: Sun**

**Weapon: Nunchaks (jool bong)**

**Background: **

**-Learnt some high leveled martial Arts from all over the world.**

**-Born as an aristocrat of the famous and wealthy Lee Clan.**

**-Travelled across the world to compete in different championships of Martial Arts.**

**-Became the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon's apprentice.**

**-Joined the Vongola after helping him in a tight situation at the age of twelve by Vongola Nono's guardians.**

* * *

**Name: Laila von Izenbern**

**Gender: Female**

**B-day: March 16**

**Nationality: American**

**Hair: Green (similar to Code Geass' C.C)**

**Eyes: Emerald**

**Ring: Lightning**

**Weapon: Needles, Shurikens, Kunais and many more ninja stuff (inspired by Naruto)**

**Background:**

**-Pupil of 'The Great Ninja Noi'.**

**-Leaned the art of poison and paralysis.**

**-Awarded as the top ninja in Ni Xiao Lan University in London. **

* * *

**BONUS!**

**Iyan Rey= Vongola Decimo's personal butler.**

**Blaire Pinsberg= Vongola Decimo's personal maid.**

**Kenshin Michaels= Vongola Decimo's personal bodyguard and Ryoga Michaels' younger twin.**

**Noi Chiri= Top ninja master and Lena's teacher.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Here you go people! The new guardian's info that you need to know~ Hope to satisfy you in the near future~!


	24. Chap21: Death Training From Hell!

**Chapter 21: Death Training from Hell!**

* * *

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!"

"Hmm…" mumbled the teen beneath the covers.

"I said, wake up Dame-Tsuna!" snared the irritated voice.

"Five more minutes mom…" replied the brunette as he turned his back.

That was it! A 'snap' was heard which was not a very good sign. Then, some noises were heard coming from the room of Vongola Decimo.

_BOOM!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

And if some listened carefully, they would here a shrieking voice yelling out, "RREEEBBBBOOORRRRNNNNN!" Oh well…That was the life of our young, misfortune teen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riane was taking a stroll inside the mansion. Then, she saw a very all too familiar figure and ran up to him.

"It sure is a lively morning isn't it Ryo-chan~?" chirped the calm new rain guardian. Ryoga eyed the girl next to him with a raised brow, "'Ryo-chan'? Who fucking gave you the permission to call me 'Ryo-_CHAN_' ?"

Riane grinned as she launched herself at the illusionist. Ryoga couldn't help but blush and just grunted, finally giving up. He can't refuse the girl he loves right? Riane chuckled knowing what the other was thinking and was pleased that her lover allowed her to give her a piggy-back-ride.

"Ohayo Ryo! Riane!" greeted the happy new lightning guardian, Laila.

"Ohayo…/Ohayo~!" replied the duo.

"Do you guys wanna see how strong exactly boss is?" Laila asked.

"We already know what his capabilities are Laila. Reborn told us didn't he?" Ryoga sighed. "But _I'm _interested! It would be interesting to see for ourselves how strong he really is~!" Laila said.

"Laila has a point there Ryo-chan~" Riane said which caused Laila to grin. "I mean, Reborn-san just told us how he got the arcobaleno seals and defeated numerous enemies both now and the future. I'm also interested to see his abilities with my own two eyes~!"

Ryoga sighed in defeat and both Laila and Riane squealed for joy. And it was settled. The next thing they did was go to the training room their boss was supposed to be in with the no. 1 hitman in the freaking world! Meanwhile along the way, they crossed paths with the other guardians who were thinking the same thing. Well as the saying goes…'the more the merrier'~!

But what disturbed them the most was the creepy sounds they were hearing from the near-by room. The damn Training Room to be exact! There were non-stop explosions heard. Gun shots never stopped shooting and some crashing of the walls and other what-nots. At first, they all hesitated to open the door. Heck! They were even terrified of what they might even see inside the room!

They didn't even want to die yet for Pete's sake!

Finally, Saki gathered all her courage to step up and dared to open the door that separated them and the world of hell. (And I am very sure that all you readers know what I'm talking about…) She tuned the knob slowly and when she heard the door click, she gulped. She held onto the door knob for what seemed to be a long time. Then, she snapped out of her thoughts when she felt pairs of hands placing on top of hers'.

She looked around and saw the other guardians smile. "We'll all be together till death~!" Laila said with a smile.

Misaki eyed her, "Hey! Don't say that like we're going to freaking die!"

Everyone can't help but laugh. And with one last deep breath, they opened the doors to hell but soon regretted it.

Because when they opened the doors, they were struck in awe. The image of the inside room was nothing compared to the reality of the inside! It was **HELL**! The walls were cracked up, either burned or smashed for only-God-knows-how. The floor was crying in pain and agony. And so did the ceiling! The training room was a DISASTER!

Even if the guardians go sparing with one another all at the same time, they couldn't cause **this **much damage! And to think that the disaster that they're now seeing was caused by only two fucking people! But maybe this pair was an exception.

Why?

One of the two was their oh-so-freaking-hot-and-sexy-cute-and-at-the-same-time-powerful-and-not-to-mention-pitiful 10th Generation Boss of the Worlds' no. one Mafia Famiglia! And his sparing partner was the world's no.1 hitman, Sun Arcobaleno, Sadistic baby, and a tutor form Hell…

But what caught them by surprise was that even the room looks like it was going to collapse, the brunette was still flying in mid-air both dodging and attacking the baby non-stop all together!

"I never knew sparring can be so…so…" Riane said thinking for the right word.

"Deadly?"

"Destructive?''

"Messy?"

"Annoying?"

"Expensive?"

The rest of the guardians suggested, all thinking the same thing. The destruction was well beyond the dictionary can describe.

While the brunette was evading an attack, he caught a glimpse of his guardians going 'gaga' at the scene before them. He got a little worried. Of course he knew they wouldn't be harmed, or die right there and now. But the hitman's actions are really unreadable and unpredictable. He didn't want his guardians to get all messed up just because of this insane-wacky training his spartan tutor prepared just for him.

But when he gazed at the guardians, Reborn followed where his student was distracted to. He then showed an evil smirk that the brunette didn't like. _Trouble…_It the only word that popped into his mind as he was almost hit by the bullet. "Don't get too careless Dame-Tsuna or you'll lose sight of everything!" shouted the arcobaleno who in turn, fastened his pace of firing the bullets and laser beams.

"SHIT!" cursed the brunette when he got a scratch from the previous hit of bullets. "Tsuna!" shouted Riane who quickly stepped inside without any hesitation after she saw her boss got scratched. The rest of the guardians followed as the ignored the current state of the room.

_BANG!_

The guardians stopped at their tracks when a bullet was shot inches away from where they were. All heads turned to the sun arcobaleno. "Nobody helps him!" ordered Reborn. "That's why this is called training!" he added as he looked back at his pupil.

"Reborn-sama…" uttered Saki and closed her eyes. She began to walk outside of the room which the other guardians. "H-Hey! Saki!' shouted the new lightning guardian, catching up with the storm. "Tsunayoshi-sama can handle himself," she replied without turning back. Tsuna, upon hearing this landed on his feet looking at his beloved guardians.

"But-!" Riane argued but was stopped by Saki who turned around with a beautiful smile. "He can do it. I have faith in him!" she cheered and proceeded to go out of the room. Tsuna stood there dumbfounded, unable to react to those words. The person he just met trusted him fully without knowing much about him. Reborn smirked. He knew he could count on Saki when it comes to trusting.

The other guardians looked back at the brunette, bowed and also left the room. When everyone was already outside, Reborn walked over to his student. "What did I tell you Tsuna..." he smirked again. Tsuna smiled, "You're right Reborn…I couldn't have any other guardians except for them…" He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft '_click!' _coming form beside him.

"_RUN!" _screamed his hyper intuition. Decimo immediately flew backwards before his spartan tutor continued on his non-stop shooting. 

_"REBORN! I HATE YOU!" _the teen yelled in his mind.

"I love you too," the hitman responded with a more evil smirk, while resuming his shooting spree. "Nobody said the training is even over right Dame-Tsuna?" the baby stated with and evil grin.

"_REBORN GRINNING EVILY IS DEFINETELY __**NOT**__ A GOOD SIGN!"_

* * *

Living room…

_SLAM!_

"TRASH!" shouted an extremely loud and irritated voice, as he slammed the doors open revealing the 6 new guardians. "Xanxus-sama, please refrain from shouting within the Vongola Mansion," Ryoga said standing up and bowing a little. "SHUT UP SCUM! WHERE'S THAT IDIOTIC BRAT?" the Varia Decimo shouted again. "BE QUIET!" Laila shouted back, already pissed-off.

"Ciaossu! Xanxus!" greeted the arcobaleno as he entered the same living room with Dino Cavellone right beside him. "Hahaha! Xanxus! Long time no see~!" greeted the bucking pony-ahem!-horse.

"WHAT'S ANOTHER SCUM DOING HERE?" he kept on shouting. "Please turn it down!" a voice said coming from the door. Dino and Xanxus spotted a young brunette with honey-colored eyes that were just captivating (not for Xanxus anyway). But what bothered them was the bruises in the brunettes' pale cheeks and some band-aids in his arms and legs.

He was wearing a regular plain orange t-shirt and black shorts which stopped just above his knees, showing his long, slender and pale legs which are full of bandages.

"Tsuna! Oh my- What happened to you?" questioned the blond as he hurriedly walked towards the said teen. Tsuna just smiled at him and said that he can manage. But both Saki and Misaki were too protective that they still rushed to the teen's side and aided him to sit down on the empty couch.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TRASH?" the aggressive monkey-boss (according to Hibari) questioned. Tsuna tilted his head to his side and stared blankly at the two unfamiliar faces in front of him. He decided to be blunt and said, "Who're you two?"

* * *

Meanwhile…Somewhere in Namimori…

"I wonder how Juudaime is…" muttered the upset bomber. He was currently in the Sawada residence and still keeping an eye out for some random mafiosi that might attack. "Soo ne…It would've been nice if we could at least see him even for a couple of few minutes…" the swordsman commented. "Tsuna-nii…" mumbled Fuuta, who was sleeping on the couch and obviously was dreaming about the brunette.

"Ora! Another mail~!" cheered the mother as she got inside the house with an envelope at her hands. "Who would be sending a large envelope?" wondered the silverette out loud. "Maybe it is for Mr. Sawada!" said the Japanese as he put his arms in the air, stretching his body. Nana Sawada, upon hearing what they thought, giggled. "It's for me silly~" she said with a smile. "It's probably form Ms. Hinataka again!" she added.

"Eh? 'Hinataka' A friend of yours, Mrs. Sawada?" asked Yamamoto, while Gokudera kept on staring weirdly at the envelope like it just came from space and started taking in French! Nana Sawada nodded, still with a smile on her face. "It's from a friend of Tsu-kun in Italy," she said walking towards the couch. "Tsu..na-ni…" mumbled the ranking prince as he slowly got up from the couch allowing the mother to take a sit next to him.

"FROM ITALY?" shouted the bomber with widened eyes. "Tsuna's friends at Italy?" Yamamoto uttered without realizing it. The duo looked at the envelope and saw something written: '_From: Hinataka Saki…A friend of Tsunayoshi Sawada… To: Nana Sawada in Namimori, Japan…'_ And other than that, they saw a Vongola Crest at upper right corner.

"I've been receiving letters from this girl sharing stories about Tsu-kun has been there as promised. But now, I think she sent something else other than a letter," the mother said snapping the two ex-guardians out of their thoughts.

The two waited patiently for the mother to open the envelope and was taken back at what they saw. Pictures...Lots of them… but those weren't ordinary pictures. Tsuna was in every picture taken. For example…Tsuna in the training room sparring with Reborn in a destructive way, Tsuna taking a nap in the gardens, Tsuna smiling brightly with some unknown boy with blond hair and baby blue eyes, and many more.

But what attracted and hurts the most, was the picture of Tsuna with 6 unidentified people, smiling like no tomorrow. And at the back of the picture there was something written, and when the two saw it, they showed a pained expression. Nana Sawada noticed that and turned the picture around and found something written behind:

_"Famiglia" _

* * *

**A/N:**

Hmm... I included a little extra to let you know what's been going on in Namimori since Tsutsu-chan left them. How was it? Boring? **Please**. If you're not contented then just tell me. It sometimes makes me nervous when i type my stories. Always thinking if it's good enough or not. PM me for any suggestions~ Thank you! And oh by the way, please review~! **  
**


	25. Chap22: School Day

**A/N: **

I just want to announce that I changed Misaki Lee to Min Xiao Lee since that sounds more like Chinese.

* * *

**Chapter 22: School Day**

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TRASH?" the aggressive monkey-boss (according to Hibari) questioned. Tsuna tilted his head to his side and stared blankly at the two unfamiliar faces in front of him. He decided to be blunt and said, "Who're you two?"_

_Meanwhile…Somewhere in Namimori…_

…

_But what attracted and hurts the most, was the picture of Tsuna with 6 unidentified people, smiling like no tomorrow. And at the back of the picture there was something written, and when the two saw it, they showed a pained expression. Nana Sawada noticed that and turned the picture around and found something written behind: _

"_Famiglia"_

* * *

**In the Vongola Man HQ; Italy; Vongola Decimo's Room…**

"Notebook...Check! Pen...Check! Entrance Form...Check!"

Tsunayoshi Sawada was getting his school things as fast as possible. He was late…TERRIBLY LATE! He was supposed to wake up at 6am but ended up waking at 7am! He was just sssoooo tired the previous night from the 24/7 training from nobody else but the 'tutor from hell'. _"Sigh…Will he ever give me a day off?"_

Then, he turned around and saw that the time was already 7:25am! _"Shit!" _Tsuna cussed, _"I'm gonna be late!"_

* * *

**Meanwhile…downstairs…**

"Decimo-sama's late…" the storm guardian whispered tapping her feet in irritation. Saki, Riane, Kisa and Laila were wearing short skirts which are stopping on their mid-thighs which revealed their long, slender legs with long white leggings. Each of them wore different colors of skirts depending on their elements so they could be identified immediately (according to the school). For their tops, they wore a plain neat white blouse and a well ironed black suit.

Riane kept on twirling around in one place like no tomorrow. Saki was still tapping her feet while her hands were crossed. Kisa was reading a book entitled 'Deltora Quest'. Meanwhile Laila was…well…she was preparing some 'ninja' weapons for only God-knows-why.

"I wonder what's taking him so long…" wondered the sun guardian. Min and Ryoga were wearing a black suit with different colored polo shirt depending on their element the same with the girls' color-coding skirt. Min was doing some push-ups, and apparently he was now counting on 156 and so on. While Ryoga, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall staring at the ceiling with pure boredom in his face.

"Gomen mina!" the brunette apologized, who was sweating from running. He looked over to all of his guardians, smiled and nodded at them. The guardians either smiled or smirked back at the brunette as they followed him from behind. "_Finally, I'm going to school…_" thought the brunette as he walked inside the car-_ahem_-limo that would drive them to the school _"Finally, he's done!" _the guardians thought and followed the brunette without further a due.

* * *

"I wonder what kind of school this would be like…" Tsuna asked himself while staring blankly outside at the clear blue sky. The guardians heard him and decided to answer his question.

"Horrible!" answered Laila.

"VERY" Riane sighed.

"Boring…" Kisa told her boss.

"P.E.'s the BEST!" Min Lee said as he punched his fists in the air.

"Sparring…I can make someone my new practice bag," Saki uttered making some shiver at the thought that the storm was using her classmates/schoolmates as guinea pigs for her training. Oh how the brunette pitied anyone who is unlucky to be the storm guardian's victim-ahem- I mean partner.

"History Class is my favorite…" Ryoga said. "Eh? Why?" the brunette asked but soon regretted it. Ryoga released his icy-cold aura and replied, "Because it's the only time it's mostly quiet…And as for sparring…that's the any time that I can have my own space." _"This guy's really cold like…" _Tsuna can't finish his own sentence for some odd reason. He can't seem to remember who he was compairing his guardian to. All he could remember was the word, 'Skylark'. The brunette just shrugged the feeling off and proceeded to think about this new school he will be attending.

* * *

**Time skip...At school...**

"So I'm not allowed to tell tem that I'm Vongola Decimo?" the brunette asked. "It'll be very problematic if some rival famiglia make you their target and might make a movee while we're not around," Saki explained. "But if they keep on persisting on you, you could just tell them that you're from Vongola. Nothing more, nothing less..." the sun guardian said. "But just to make sure, Saki and Riane will be with you in all your classes," Ryoga stated.

"How about you guys?" Tsuna asked the other guardians. "While the three of you are in class 4-B, I'll be in 4-C!" Min said cheerfully. "I'm gonna be in class 2-B," Laila told him. "And Kisa and I will be in senior high class 6-A..." Ryoga said with Kisa only nodding in agreement.

_RRRRIIIIIINNNGGG!_

"That's the bell. Tsuna, Saki let's go~" chirped the ever happy rain guardian. Tsuna and Saki ran after the already running Riane shouting somethingabout a punishment whoever arrives at the classsroom last.

* * *

**In Class Junior H.S. 4-B...**

"Alright class! Settle down or I'll have t shoot you unconscious! We'll have a new transfer student today at a short notice, so I'm expecting for everybody not to kill him or scare him in his first day here..." the teacher explained. "I hope he's a descent looking guy AND single... Everyone here's either handsome and taken or ugly and not worth it..." a girl said in a boring way.

The new transfer student was asked to enter by the teacher. When the door opened, most of the students blushed at the sight. A young teen with gravity-defying brown hair in a girl's/fragile body! "Ciao..." the new student greeted, "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but you could just call me 'Tsuna' like everybody else. Its a pleasure to be here," the brunette introduced with a heart-warming smile and was followed by some squeels from the girls in the class.

"We'll definitely make a fan club for him right?"

"Definitely!"

"He's sssoooo cute!"

"I just wanna hug him~!"

And he heard some of the boys whisper..."Are you sure he's a guy?"

"He looks so fragile..."

"I think he's a girl..."

"Youre right! I mean, there's no such guy with a cute face and fragile body like that right? Right?"

But the comment that really struck him was from a guy with onyx hair and had well built body...'He looks like a pest'

_"The heack? He just saw me. And not even know me! He dare call me a PEST?" _the brunette thought irritatedly but hid it well in a smile. "Uhm...Could I ask a question?" a shy girl asked and Tsuna smiled at her and nodded a 'sure! why not!'

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Do you like somebody?"

"No. None yet."

"What time of girl do you like?"

"I'm not sure but a simple one will be just fine."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"I don't get a free time often but if I do, I just rest in the garden."

"Which Famiglia are you from?

"Vongola."

More squeels were made compared to earlier. He was just so perfect in the girls' opinion. "If you're from Vongola then that means you're strong right?" the same guy that called Tsuna a 'pest' said. "I was told to have a talent but I'm not sure if you could already call me strong," the brunette replied back. He heard a girl whiper, "He's so cool!"

Tsuna, Saki and Riane heard this and trued to stop themselves from laughing at the comment. Why? Honestly. If only they knew what sort of hell the brunette went throught to learn how to control his outward and inward emotions (something like a poker-face). Tsuna had to endure numerous explosions, gun shots, 100 ton whacks in the head from a lean hammer and pitfall traps in the floor and walls.

After the crowd settled down, the teacher placed Tsuna beside a window in the 3rd column out of 5. Saki was in the middle of the classroom but still close to him. Riane on the other hand was just behind him. Throughout the lessons, Tsuna managed to answer every single question thrown at him which made the others adore him more while some want to crush him to pieces slowly but painfully.

Almost everybody (all the girls except Saki and Riane) was looking at the brunette like he was some angel. Hey, why not? There infront of them was a mafioso from the Vongola famiglia who looks super cute/hot, single and cool!

And so, schol continued on with Tsuna being the star. But of course, there were some who were envious and want to kill the brunette. Tsuna just smiled and contented. He has everything a person wished for after-all. Friends, fame, money, strong anddeserving guardians, glorious and delicious food and many many more.

But...

There was onetyhing that stratled the brunette the most and it happened one day starting from when his strange dreams began...

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay so first of all, I'm definittely sorry for the delay. But like what I posted in my profine, my school is already starting and I have 4 new strict teachers and thankfully, none of them resemble Reborn, Colonnelo, Lal Mirch and Verde. But I'm a little disappointed since none of the new teachers resemble Fon...pout

_Sigh..._Oh well...Some readers told me to post faster but I'm really sorry. I don't have enought time to type anymore since our summer break here in thePhilippines is already over (April-May). School starts but I'll still type during Satudays or Sundays or if we have no classes. But for now, my country is still in chaos because of a typhoon named 'FALCON'. Almost all the Philippines are facing flood problems and trust me, I saw a video of some parts of the Philippines where the cars were floating along the current and the rooftopps of some houses that were small are already under the water!

And because of the typhoon, the internet also got a little crazy. The news even stated that the Philippines will still experience 12-15 more typhoons! And they said that the cause of the strong typhoon was the global warming. THINGS CAN'T GET ANYWORSE!-scratch that-IT CAN!

On the next chappy, Tsuna's having strange dreams of who and what? Find out on Chapter 23: Mysterious People! Read it with your Dying Will~!


	26. Chap23: Mysterious People

**Chapter 23: Mysterious People**

* * *

**Previously…**

_Almost everybody (all the girls except Saki and Riane) was looking at the brunette like he was some angel. Hey, why not? There in front of them was a mafioso from the Vongola famiglia who looks super cute/hot, single and cool!_

_And so, school continued on with Tsuna being the star. But of course, there were some who were envious and want to kill the brunette. Tsuna just smiled and contented. He has everything a person wished for after-all. Friends, fame, money, strong and deserving guardians, glorious and delicious food and many many more._

_But..._

_There was one thing that startled the brunette the most and it happened one day starting from when his strange dreams began..._

* * *

It has been officially two and a half years since the young brunette has met Saki and the other guardians. At first, he started fresh and joyful. He did his usual routine based on Reborn's idea. Typical Reborn…Typical Spartan ideas… But thanks to that certain arcobaleno, the teen became stronger but still remained his soft-nature side at the same time.

It had just finished breakfast with his guardians and it was their first day of their Christmas break. He went back to his room and sat comfortably at his black-leather chair. In those past 2 years, he had felt something missing in his life. He seldom had dreams about being somewhere in Namimori Japan with some smiling/smirking faces...

* * *

**(First...)**

_First of all, there was this really loud guy with silver hair and clear emerald eyes. He was currently having a one-sided argument with another guy with black hair, calling him 'baseball idiot'. Then out of nowhere, a teen shouted 'EXTREME!' and punched the air with his fists like it was some punching bag. He has white spiky hair and a band-aid on his cheek which made him look like a boxer even more. _

_The silverette shouted at the new guy calling him 'turf-top'. And that guy shouted back at the silver-haired guy calling him, 'octopus-head'. It was actually a funny sight and caused the brunette to chuckle at first then laughed all through out. The three teens turned their attention to the laughing brunette and laughed with him as well. The brunette was shocked. He was in a dream at that time but when he laughed the others laughed along with him._

"_Juudaime!" called the silver boy._

"_Tsuna!" said the black-haired teen._

"_OI! SAWADA!" shouted the other teen, which looked like a boxer._

* * *

There was also a dream where he was sitting in a couch in a living room.

**(Second...)**_  
_

_There was a kid with afro-black hair and wearing a cow suit and had a pair of horns. A strange and yet familiar feeling. Then, five girls came in the dinning room. One of them, Tsuna recognizes, as his mother whom he left in Japan. Another girl beside her has orange hair and another girl with auburn hair. They were both smiling while carrying a tray full of snacks. _

_They were soon followed afterwards with a shy girl and violet/indigo (not sure…) hair. This specific girl was strange with many ways. She has a skull-print eye badge covering her left eye, and the way her hair was tied and pulled up made her have a pineapple-hair. _

_Lastly, there was another kid who were wearing Chinese clothes._

* * *

They all seemed having fun. But what bothered the brunette the most that the fact that he doesn't even know them, mind his mother, yet they all seem really familiar and it was-literally-killing him!

And during one of his naps, he dreamt about two guys' sparring-scratch that-fighting and what it looks like they were really trying to kill the other.

* * *

**(Third...)**

_The one on the left was a guy with black hair and onyx eyes. He was using a pair of tonfa against his opponent. His clothing resembles a school uniform, which probably really __**is **__a school uniform, and an arm band. The other guy he was fighting, the one on the right, was a little similar to the girl he saw in his dream with an eye patch. But this guy, in replace of and eye-patch, he has a roman numeral I in his left eye. Using his gigantic fork-ahem-trident, he was able to block the other teens' pursuits._

* * *

Tsuna merely ignored those dreams, thinking they were just his imagination.

Pure harmless…

But his mind changed the day he discovered a hidden case in the restricted area. **THE **restricted area that Reborn stated that nobody should be allowed to enter there...or else. At first, he got curious so he decided to wait for a chance to get in. Meaning Reborn, the Vongola maids/servants/butlers/securities and his guardians shouldn't see him enter and leave the specified room. And since he was always watched, he didn't gain the chance of entering it. How come? He _**does **_have the key entrusted to him by none other that your beloved sadistic hitman.

_"I'm entrusting you this Dame-Tsuna to train your responsibility abilities. If you're not responsible, nobody will be willing to follow you. Do I make myself clear?"_

Reborn's words echoed through the brunette's mind making him cringe. Who knew he would ignore the sadistic baby's order? Even he was surprised and is willing to get punished just to know the contents of the room.

He took all his courage on opening the door for him to enter. What would be inside? What would he see? is this some kind of trap-test for him set by the sun arcobaleno? But despite his doubts, he still took this chance. It was once in a lifetime to be able to sneak inside a room the no. 1 hitman in the world told you not to enter, right? And besides, it wouldn't hurt anybody just to see the contents of the room.

* * *

When he first entered the room, what he noticed was that the room was extremely dusty. It just proved how long the room was last touched and cleaned. He suddenly felt proud for being the first one to enter in such a long time! It was like he was the first one to land on some deserted planet like Neptune or Saturn! Later on, after snapping back to reality, he scanned his area and found a rather smaller box that the others.

When he picked it up, there were some strange and unique designs engraved to it. This only caused him to be more curious about the box. Surely he wouldn't get hurt from opening a mere box right? But soon, he regretted those thoughts. When he thought that it wouldn't hurt anybody to see inside the room, he was terribly mistaken.

...Things wouldn't be the same again…

He found pictures...lots and lots of them. But they weren't ordinary pictures that you see each day. What surprised him the most was that the pictures held the people he dreamt about!

He saw all of them including the 'Poison Scorpion' Bianchi, 'Ranking Prince' Fuuta, 'Bucking Horse' Dino Cavellone, Reborn, the other arcobaleno, the Varia and even Enma Cozato of the 'Shimon Famiglia' was there with him! Heck! THEY WERE SMILING! SMILING!

'_How could that be possible? I barely know them! I don't even recall this ever happening!_' thought the brunette who was already confused to the max. But one thing popped on the brunette's mind.

He was going to find out who the people were and if no one's going to tell him…he'll find the answer himself and find out who and what they are to him.

He was confident on unlocking the mysteries joking something about him being like Nancy Drew or Detective Conan in the TV shows he knew and grew fond of.

Little did he know that learning the truth might break him or much worse…

...die…

* * *

From this day forth, the lies that were once hidden will finally arise...

And new people will take flight whether good or bad...

Enemies will strike in their opponent's weakest state…

History will be written from their encounters…

While someone cries in pain…

In the end, there are two sets for the sky..

But which one will he choose in the end?

He better hurry or time will run out...

And it's "GAME OVER" to us all…

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N:**

YATA! DONE! MY STORY IS FINALLY DONE! Alright. The story will have a sequel entitled 'The Truth Behind The Lies'. Tee-hee-hee~! What a cliff-hanger! Oh well. That's life. Thank you all readers that supported me until now. And soon, I'll be able to publish the new story. But I won't be update quickly since I now have my classes. And when there are classes, there are tests…the thing I hate the most…

Anyhow! Please review! And what would you expect on the next sequel will surely help me…BIG TIME! Thanks again and God bless~!


End file.
